The Girl With Pink Hair
by Danielle9389
Summary: Sakura branded weak by her friends,tries to prove them wrong,so she starts creating her own jutsu but a hand seal goes wrong n she is sent to a different timeline into the Hunger Games!Are her skills enough to survive? sasusakupeeta love triangle
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is another Naruto fanfiction. I just saw the Hunger Games and this idea just came into my mind!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

* * *

><p>It had been four years since the chuunin exams and it was two years ago when Naruto came back with Sasuke slumped on his shoulder all beaten up and it had been a few weeks since her friends had called her weak behind her back. Now she sat in her living room working on creating jutsus.<p>

"Alright, the last hand seal," She mumbled to herself. But a knock made her lose her focus, thus making her do the wrong seal. A bright light engulfed her and soon she had disappeared.

"Sakura-chan I haven't seen you in three weeks. I tried knocking but…" Naruto started holding a basket full of fruits. His blue eyes went wide, when his teammate had disappeared in front of him. He immediately ran to the Hokage Tower.

"Baa-chan! It's Sakura-chan! She's gone!" He yelled bursting into the Hokage's office. The blond and busty Hokage got up from her chair and glared, "What do you mean by gone?"

After Naruto's explanation, she sighed.

"Alright, gather Konoha 12. Now!" Tsunade ordered harshly. She had been extremely upset about the group but Shikamaru was the only one who could figure out how her beloved adopted daughter went missing. Within a few minutes, eleven people stood in her room.

"Alright, Sakura Haruno has gone missing. I believe it was because of a jutsu she's been working on. So now as your mission, all of you need to help Shikamaru to figure this damn thing out. It's all of your fault anyways," she explained.

"What do you mean it's our fault? Just because she is weak doesn't mean it's our fault," Ino reasoned out. Tsunade glared hard at the blue eyed blond.

"What do you mean she's weak? She is the only one in this fucking group that passed the anbu exams. As far as I can remember, Sasuke and Naruto missed the exams two years ago and the rest of you couldn't even pass the first round! So don't you dare give me the excuse that Sakura was good for nothing," Tsunade growled, slamming her fists on her desk.

"Then how come she didn't show us?" Sasuke retorted.

"Because she wanted to surprise you all three weeks ago when she wanted to talk to you guys but once she overheard your conversations she devoted herself to more missions and making her own jutsu!"

The eleven felt their jaws dropped slightly.

"Now get me my damn medic and anbu back! Or I swear I will send you all back to the academy!"

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned feeling a big headache coming.<p>

"So you're finally awake," a girl's voice echoed. The pink haired girl opened her eyes to find two young girls watching her. The first one was a girl about her age. Her hair was tied into one braid. She was brunette dressed in all black, while the other one next to her was much younger and had blond hair.

"Hi, I'm Prim and this is Katniss," the younger one said. Sakura looked smiled at the younger one but Katniss's stony expression reminded her of Konoha and the ninjas there. She shook the feeling away, knowing that her so called 'friends' were not really her friends. They called her weak and useless.

"Do you have a name?" Katniss asked her. Sakura nodded, "Yes my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Do you remember how you got to our district?" Prim asked sitting on the bed next to her. Sakura shook her head, smiling sadly.

"No, the last thing I remember was the time when I was standing in my living room concentrating on some work then I'm here," Sakura said truthfully. Katniss looked at the girl's eyes and didn't find any hint of lies.

"Prim, Katniss it's time," their mother said coming into the room. Sakura, who still dressed in her ninja outfit **(A.N. the shippuden outfit)** got up and strapped her kunai holster and pouch back on.

"Thank you for helping me," Sakura said quietly. Katniss nodded but her eyes landed on Prim, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Prim what's wrong?" Sakura said softly kneeling so the two were eye level.

"It's the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games. This year I'm finally old enough to get my name put in the ballot," Prim explained sniffing slightly.

"What are the Hunger games?" Sakura asked confused.

"What do you mean what is the Hunger games? It's the battle of the death. There are two candidates or tributes one boy one girl from each district. They compete to the death," Katniss explained angrily to Sakura. The girl nodded in understanding.

"Prim you won't be picked," Katniss said reassuringly. Prim nodded as she tucked a blond hair behind her ears.

"Well I'm interested in this thing. I'm coming," Sakura said determined to somehow help the family who had rescued her.

They walked to the center of the district. Sakura and Katniss were separated from Prim because of their age. Once checking in, they filed into a line and waited for instruction. The lady, who was dressed rather eccentric, was standing by the microphone. She welcomed everyone, showed them a video of the games and then started to pick out names from the transparent bowls.

"Primrose Evergreen!" she announced. The young girl was shocked as she walked quietly to the stage. Sakura saw Katniss making her way to the girl. But before the girl could say anything, she immediately yelled, "I volunteer as tribute!"

She stepped out of her line and flashed a warming smile at the two sisters.

"Sakura what are you doing!" Prim yelled her tears falling.

"Prim I'll be fine. _I am a ninja after all,_" She said to her keeping the last part in her head. Without waiting for an answer she made her way to the stage.

"Wow, a first volunteer from District 12! Now for the boy tribute, Peeta Mellark !" The eccentric woman announced. Sakura looked at the blond boy making his way up to the stage. She stared at his deep blue eyes for a moment longer before breaking the eye contact. They shook hands and then led into two separate rooms.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed to herself, "I can't believe I volunteered myself."<p>

The door opened to her room and she was instantly tackled into a hug from Prim and Katniss.

"Why did you do it?" Prim said crying.

"I couldn't let that game separate you and your sister. Plus you helped me. I'm just returning the favor," Sakura said softly.

"You do know that it's a battle to the death right?" Katniss sniffed wiping her eyes.

"I know, don't worry about me. Just stay together okay? Plus, I don't intend on dying," Sakura smirked that matched Sasuke's own smirk. Soon the three were dragged away and Sakura was left alone again. To think about her situation.

"**Sakura-chan what did you get us into?" **Her inner grumbled.

"_I don't know but I don't plan on dying anytime soon._" Sakura said determination blazing in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys! Please review and NO flames please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is another Naruto fanfiction. I just saw the Hunger Games and this idea just came into my mind!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

**Thank you to all of the reviews!**

* * *

><p>The two tributes sat inside a car with their district escort, Effie Trinket. She was the woman that stood with them at the stage earlier in the afternoon. She loved wearing many different colored wigs, which was again what made her eccentric. Sakura looked out the window, watching the poverty that District 12 had. People were skinny to the bones. They were dirty but probably it was because of the coal that they had to mine to appease the Capitol. Her emerald eyes travelled at the blond haired boy next to Effie, he seemed nervous. Feeling someone looking at him, Peeta looked to the side and found the pink haired girl looking at him with an expression he couldn't read. She gave him a small smile then turned away again. He felt a small twinge in the pit of his stomach.<p>

"_What is this feeling?" _he thought to himself, shifting a little. Then he shook his head trying to forget.

Soon their car ride was over and all three bordered a silver metallic train. Sakura gasped at the luxurious food and interior. Making Peeta run into her, which made her stumble in her steps only to be steadied by the same blond that made her move.

"Sorry," Peeta whispered softly letting go of her. Sakura blushed but hid it using her bangs.

"Alright, it takes about two days to get to the Capitol. Enjoy the ride and I'll find Haymitch, who is going to be your mentor for the games," Effie explained as the two sat down on the soft leather couches.

* * *

><p>"So I've never seen you before. Who are you?" Peeta asked trying to make some conversation.<p>

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I don't remember how I got into your district. Katniss and Prim found me and they took care of me for three days when I was out. Actually the day of the reaping, if that's what you guys call it, was the same day I woke up," Sakura explained playing with her medic apron.

"Wow then why did you volunteer as tribute? You barely knew them," He asked quietly looking at his hands.

"I didn't know them for that long but I knew they had a strong sibling relationship. Volunteering as tribute was the only way to keep them together. See from where I come from. I don't have a family they died in a war or frie-nds," She replied stuttering over the word friends. She knew that no one in the village aside from Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi knew how much she worked over the years. They didn't believe in her, so to Sakura they are no one.

"I'm sorry, I never should have asked," he muttered softly.

"No, it's okay. How about you any family or friends or lovers?"

"My family owns a bakery shop. Some friends and a girl, but she doesn't know I exist until the reaping of course," He confessed thinking of the brunette who was supposed to take Prim's place instead of the pink haired girl next to him.

"Katniss," Sakura whispered silently.

"How did you know?"

"The time when you went up that stage. You looked at her first although she wasn't looking at you," Sakura pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Peeta blushed, "Was I that obvious?"

Sakura chuckled, nodding, which made the boy blush a deeper shade of red. Then Peeta's expression turned serious again.

"You do know that we might have to kill each other right? Only one person will live," He said sadly looking at the train's ceiling.

"I know I saw the video, but I intend to keep us both alive," Sakura said slightly doubting herself in her head. Peeta's jaw dropped at her comment.

"Ho-w are you intend on doing that?" He stammered over his words. Sakura gave him a wink, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Her wink sent another twinge in Peeta's stomach making him nervous. Finally the train door opened and Effie and a blond, drunk guy came into the room.

"This is Haymitch, your mentor," Effie introduced. Sakura's eyes narrowed and looked the man in disgust, but she knew how to handle drunken mentors. She spent a long time with one after all.

"So any advice?" Peeta started. Haymitch puts down his bottle and said, "Stay alive." Sakura rolled her eyes. Peeta fumed with anger at the non-caring "mentor." He gets up prepares to punch the blond man. Sakura saw the slight preparation of Haymitch as he waited to retaliate before he could receive the blow. The pink haired girl grabbed Haymitch's fist and twisted him around and slammed his body on the table.

"Wow, so I've got a couple of fighters this year," he commented chuckling to himself. Peeta lohoked shocked watching the pink haired girl's cold expression. Sakura chuckled at the comment and said, "You know you better start telling us how to survive or I will personally slit your damn throat right here and right now."

Haymitch laughed louder, "You don't even have a knife on you. How could you possibly slit my throat?"

Sakura focused just enough chakra on her free hand and swiped her hand across the air just right in front of the whiskey bottle. Haymitch and Peeta stared at her as if she was insane, but when the bottle was perfectly cut in half, they gaped.

"See, I don't need a damn knife to kill you. Now are you going to help us survive this game or do I just kill you and then figure it out all myself," Sakura hissed dangerously.

"Alright! You need sponsors. If you want to survive you need to have a lot of good sponsors. They will willingly buy you things that could aid you to survive. Now would you please let go off me?" Haymitch explained struggling under the petite girl.

"Damn you have a tight grip," the drunken man said massaging his wrists. Peeta gave her a paled look, which made her laugh, "Sorry. I get a bit ahead of myself sometimes."

Haymitch and Peeta sweatdropped at her mood swings.

* * *

><p>Finally the train arrived at the station. They were greeted by many oddly looking people, ranging from weird hairstyles and weird wardrobes. Suddenly, Sakura didn't feel much of an outsider.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! Chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! Please review and NO flames<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot with the two characters!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

**Thank you to all of the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Is your hair naturally pink?" Haymitch asked as Effie, Sakura, Peeta and himself gathered around the train platform.<p>

Sakura glared trying to hold back from punching the older man back into the train. She took a deep breath and replied, "Yes it is." Before anyone could ask her more questions, she and Peeta were dragged away by a bunch of well-groomed stylist workers.

Sakura's clothes were shredded and she was roughly pushed into a bath, while they scrubbed her clean. She winced slightly from the roughness of the sponges and the prickling of her eye brows. They waxed her legs and then dried her.

"_Damn those actually hurt,"_ she thought in her head. As soon as she was done, she was sent into a room where she found a man that towered her. He had a hint of gold eyeliner.

"Wow, you're very pretty. You long pink hair is gorgeous," the man named Cinna told her. Sakura blushed at the compliment, "Thank you."

"Alright, so this is how we're going to do you outfit. It should represent District 12 but still keeping your pink hair," Cinna started as he led her to the dressing room. Sakura followed and gasped at the beautiful outfit in front of her. The material was all black that she guessed that would hug her curves tightly. But the cape behind it was the thing that she couldn't understand.

"What's the cape for?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Sakura all the people already call you THE GIRL WITH PINK HAIR but I'm going to make you the girl with pink hair WHO WAS ON FIRE!" Cinna exclaimed excitedly. Sakura laughed, grabbing the outfit and putting it on. Sakura felt nervous as Cinna led her to where she would meet Peeta, Haymitch and Effie.

"Sakura you look amazing!" Effie exclaimed hugging the kunoichi. Peeta's eyes met her emerald ones and blushed, "You look great." Sakura smiled warmly taking his hand just like Cinna instructed them.

"Thank you," She whispered softly. Soon their chariot carried them away. Their capes blasted artificial flames and their raised hands made the crowd go wild. Peeta was about to let go of Sakura's hand but the pink haired whispered, "Please don't let go. I don't want to fall." Peeta smiled at the request and held onto her hand.

When they made their way back to the entrance, they were greeted by applauses from their team but glares from the other tributes.

"Great job, why don't we go to the pent house?" Effie suggested leading the way into their temporary quarters.

"You do know that you two can let go of your hands now right?" Cinna commented. Peeta and Sakura blushed at the comment forgetting the fact their hands were still joint together. Peeta gave a reassuring squeeze before allowing her to drop her hands off of his.

Haymitch, Effie and Cinna gave each other a knowing smirk.

* * *

><p>Five sat down at the dinner table ready to eat some dinner and discuss the games.<p>

"So Peeta what can you do?" Effie asked curiously.

"Um…I'm strong," he said unconfident on his skills. Under the table, Sakura took his hand into his and squeezed it as if saying that everything would be okay.

"How about you pinky?" Haymitch said. Sakura twitched in annoyance but refused to shove a kunai down the blond man's throat.

"I'm strong, I can throw weapons and I'm good at hand to hand combat," Sakura answered truthfully while leaving some things out.

"Really dear?" Effie asked in disbelief. Sakura smirked, "Would you like a demonstration?" Effie nodded excitedly out of curiosity. Sakura pulled a kunai from her holster that was returned to her by Cinna earlier. She twirled the kunai in her index finger and with a flick of her wrist; it embedded itself on the way about five feet in.

"At the training sessions, do not show your skills," Haymitch warned the two. Sakura and Peeta nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sakura and Peeta reported to the sessions where all the tributes would train. Haymitch led them to the entrance<p>

"Alright guys don't forget to hold hands," Haymitch teased before leaving the two.

"Ready?" Peeta asked holding out his hand.

"Yup, don't let go," Sakura said nervously.

"I don't plan to," the blond said taking Sakura's hand into his.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys! Please review and NO flames! I will be getting to some actions soon! i am so sorry its short! next one will be longer i promise! please review I do appreciate reading them. just NO flames lol<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! I can't believe you guys actually love the story! I was really nervous about how this one was going to turn out.**

**and as promised! a longer chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Three weeks just before Sakura disappeared…_

_Sakura was coming back from her long term mission as an anbu black ops. She raced through trees, excited to come back to Konoha where her friends had gathered at Ichiraku for her announcement. She ran hoping to get there in time._

"_Sakura-san, congratulations for achieving anbu," the guards told her as she sped pass them._

"_Thank you! See you guys later!" She yelled not turning back. She moved her anbu mask to the side, revealing her porcelain face. She stopped just behind the window where Konoha 12 plus team Gai were sitting. Out of curiosity, she tuned into their conversation._

"_Sasuke where is your damn girlfriend?" Ino's voice rang in the room._

"_I don't know where that weakling is," Sasuke answered dully. Ino then turned to Tenten for answers._

"_I don't know Ino. We haven't seen her in months. I don't even know why I came here today, but she sounded desperate over the letter she sent, so I'm here." _

"_Yeah, I mean I think she just went into hiding. I mean she is the weakest part of our group. I mean when she trained under Tsunade-sama but now I think I can beat her," Ino replied._

"_Hn, she's weak," Neji commented. By this time Sakura was already shaking with anger and sadness. She was about to move when Naruto's voice broke the silence. Sakura waited for him to talk, thinking that Naruto was his best friend and brother, he would surely defend her._

"_Yeah Neji you're right, Sakura-chan needs to train more. Man! Next year I'm going to take the anbu exams and then I'd be the first one to become an anbu!" _

"_Dobe it's going to be me first," Sasuke said smirking._

"_Teme!"_

"_Dobe!" _

_By this time Sakura was already half way across Konoha going to her apartment and crying. The people she trust and loved (Sasuke) didn't believe in her. To them she was useless._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"Sakura?" Peeta's voice snapped her back into reality. His thumb wiped the drop of tears that had made its way down her face. Sakura hugged him, crying into his chest. Peeta embraced the small petite girl, feeling the need to protect her from anything. They stayed there for a good minute.<p>

"Aww look the two District 12 tributes are being lovey dovey," Cato sneered, while the others laughed. Sakura tried get out of Peeta's grip but he held her there and whispered, "Let them make fun of us. I don't care."

"I know. Thank you," Sakura whispered looking up at him. Peeta again wiped her tears away.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked softly.

"Yes, thank y…"Sakura started but Cato's voice again interrupted, "You love birds stop fucking being stupid. You two have to kill each other anyways." As he said this, he sliced the dummy with his sword. Peeta finally let go of the pink haired kunoichi who was now fuming with anger.

"Yeah you guys are a bunch of weakling anyways," another tribute added. Peeta noticed the anger in Sakura's eyes and whispered, "Don't. Haymitch told us not to show anything."

"But they're looking down on us like we're worthless pieces of shit. Just go pick up that weight and throw it. Show them that they can't mess with you." Sakura pleaded looking at his deep blue eyes.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her. Sakura gave him a wink before walking away. It was a way of telling him _"that's for me to know and you to find out." _He sighed knowing that Sakura was about to scare some of the tributes. He followed her suggestion and threw the one hundred pound ball where the spears were located. This shocked the careers, tributes that were trained since they were five, now they were looking for Sakura. They found her blind folded standing in between ten dummies. She had ten knives in both of her hands.

By this time, every single tribute was looking at her in disbelieve.

"Thresh how well do you think she'll do?" Rue asked looking at the tribute from the same district.

"I don't know, but we'll see." The man replied. Sakura took a deep breath; she jumped up in the air and spun around with blinding speed. Each kunai flew out of her hands, hitting the dummies dead center where their heart would be if they did. Unknown to them, Sakura had pushed some of her chakra in the blades, so the knocked the dummies a few centimeters back. She landed gracefully on her feet still in blindfolded

Silence fell over the tributes, Clove from District 2 sneered, "She's an amateur. Anyone can throw knives."

Sakura took off her blindfold and smirked, "Okay. I'll see you in the arena. Peeta are you coming?" The blond boy nodded running toward her since the training session with the other tributes was over.

* * *

><p>"Sakura wait up!" Peeta yelled running to catch up to her. The pink haired stopped in her tracks and turned the boy then said, "I'm going to train you. The basics on how to survive and how to keep yourself alive against your opponents."<p>

"How? We only have today left and tonight we have the main interview then tomorrow they get to rate us for 1 to 12 for the sponsors," he replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. Sakura grabbed his arm and went to the pent house where they had their own private training area. Haymitch greeted them but Sakura and Peeta moved past him and into the private training room.

"I'm going to train Peeta! See you in a few hours!" Sakura called back then shuts the door behind her. Inside the room, there were many weapons ranging from knives, swords and etc…

"Okay, first lesson throwing a knife," Sakura smirked tossing him a knife, which he barely caught. Their lessons lasted for a while.

* * *

><p>"Hey you're a fast learner. Okay now we need to spar," Sakura stated putting on her combat gloves.<p>

"B-But we can't hurt other tributes! It's against the rules!" Peeta stammered dodging Sakura's punches that were slow for a ninja but fast enough for a regular human to not see.

"Peeta, if I don't hit you then I'm not hurting you. Just dodge the punches. I taught you how to spot an opponent's movement right? Plus these punches are really slow," Sakura giggled.

"Slow! Are you kidding me? I can barely see your fists!" Peeta argued ducking

"Please you can do it, just watch my movement," Sakura explained. Peeta took her advice and watched her movement. Then he saw her foot shift back, he caught her fist then pulled her toward him. Unfortunately, he didn't have a good footing and he fell back, taking her with him. Sakura landed on his chest, her legs tangling themselves with his own. A soft grunt escaped Peeta's mouth.

"Sorry," Sakura squeaked.

"It's okay it's my fault. But wow you really have…" Peeta started but another voice interrupted him, "I'm sorry!"

The two whipped their heads at the direction of the voice and found Effie blushing wildly at them. It was clear to the two what she was thinking. Before anyone could stop her, she ran out of the training room. Sakura groaned, "Great now she thinks we're having sex in here." She buried her face in his chest not getting up. Peeta gave a hearty laugh, tangling his fingers in her pink locks, "It doesn't matter. She probably thinks that we're going to die anyways. Well I know I will." Sakura looked up and glared, "I told you before I intend to keep both of us alive. Why don't you just believe me?"

"How? Sakura you seemed like you've been training since you were five. You can throw a knife like a pro and render Haymitch defenseless in a matter of seconds. But I don't think you can keep us both alive! Damnit! You have something to live for. Remember you appeared in our District three days before the reaping. I'm sure the people where you came from misses you! If I happen to die, my parents will move on. I don't have a lot of friends; the girl I love probably won't be mine anyways. But you have something going for you! I know you probably don't want to tell me how you're so skilled but don't try to save me. When I have nothing to live for," Peeta yelled getting up form under her. He left the room, while Sakura stared at him dumbfounded. Tears started to fall helplessly on the ground.

* * *

><p>'Knock'<p>

'Knock'

"C-come in," Sakura stuttered looking at the door with dried tears. Cinna came in with a beautiful white gown that sparkled in the light.

"I saw Peeta storm out. I thought you might need a friend," Cinna whispered hugging the poor girl. When Sakura didn't talk, he started again, "Okay so I hear you're not really from District 12. But you seem to be a great fighter. Do you want to tell me about that?"

Sakura thought for a moment then opened her mouth to speak, "Well my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a ninja at Konoha. I am one of the highest ranking members in the village. I basically go on missions so our village can earn money. Every day, I live to survive. I kill people that could possibly be a potential problem to our village and many more."

"Wow, you're so young. Why don't you tell Peeta and Haymitch this?" Cinna asked.

"A night at the train when Peeta and I were on our way to the Capitol, Peeta tells me that when he enters the games, he still wants to be himself. Not a cold blooded killer or a pawn for the Capitol to use. Can you imagine if he found out that I was a killer? He'd probably hate me just like he hates the other tributes. I don't think I can survive having someone hate me or not believe in me," Sakura answered remembering Konoha 12.

"I see, I think you should just tell him. But I know there's more to this story. I think you like Peeta," Cinna grinned teasing the girl. The cherry blossom blushed to the color of her hair and stayed quiet.

Taking the silence as a confirmation, Cinna patted her back. "Look why don't we get you ready and you can show him the girl that he's been missing out on." Sakura's mood brightened at the man's words as he led her into the dressing room.

* * *

><p>"Where are Sakura and Cinna?" Haymitch growled angrily. Seeing as the two were late and Sakura was about to be next. When she didn't arrive, Peeta ended up going first.<p>

"So Peeta! I hear you there was a 'noise' coming from District Twelve's private training room. Could you elaborate on what you and Sakura had been doing?" Caesar, the game host, asked winking. Peeta repressed a blush and answered, "Nothing. I fell that's all and Sakura made fun of me."

* * *

><p>Backstage, Sakura finally arrived wearing the white dress that Cinna had made for her. It was a sweet heart dress that hugged her curves perfectly. The bottom of the dress was flowy and small crystals were found in them. She had her pink hair in a side pony tail and she was wearing diamond earrings and a heart shape necklace sat on her chest.<p>

Back with Peeta, Caesar asked, "So do you have anyone at home that you are hoping to come back to?" Peeta thought for a moment and smiled, "Yes, there's this girl. She was suppose to be the one to take Prim's place but It's a good thing she didn't because if she did, I wouldn't know how I would survive having the thought of killing her." The crowd 'awwed' at his confession. From back stage, Sakura felt her heart break a little. Cinna puts a supporting hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Just be truthful on what you feel. Good luck." He kissed her temple and led her out to the stage. The flashing of camera brought Sakura back to reality.

"So Sakura, I hear that you volunteered for Prim Everdeen. Why?" Caesar started.

"Um…They helped me and I just couldn't have Katniss leave and getting herself killed. I knew they both needed each other so I volunteered," Sakura answered truthfully.

"Wow. Okay so I asked Peeta this but I am curious. Do you have anyone special in your heart?"

Sakura took a large breath before answering, "Actually yes."

"Oh so then you have an incentive to survive," Caesar commented.

"Actually, winning wouldn't help me much. Because the person special to me, came with me." Sakura replied letting her feelings out. The crowd gasped but before Caesar could ask another question, the bell rang signaling that her time was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys there is chapter 4! I changed somethings. In the book Peeta is the one who sorta says that line and here it's Sakura!<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews! I love them so much! Thank you to:**

**Madin456**

**SanDavis687**

**Ruki-0408**

**Miya Simusa**

**MK**

**I hope you guys will review again. I know it's a bit too much but I will update faster when I get more reviews! I got five with in the span of two days so now I'm updating. **

**Please Review! NO FLAMES**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

><p>When Sakura made her way back behind the stage only to be shoved roughly by Peeta; her back hits the wall with Peeta holding her by the shoulders, she gasped at the pain but ignored it.<p>

"What the hell! What the fuck were you talking about?" Peeta hissed his blue eyes burning holes through Sakura's skull. Sakura's eyes turned to meet his blue ones. Peeta noticed the hardness of her eyes.

Sakura leaned in closer to his face and whispered, "You think you're the only one that has nothing to live for? You may think you know me but you're wrong. I said those words to keep you alive." Her tone of voice sent shivers down Peeta's spine making his grip on her loosen. She roughly pushed him back and made her way to the pent house.

"What the fuck is her problem?" Peeta questioned the three adults behind him but all he got was Cinna shaking his head, while the other two was still staring at the pink haired girl.

* * *

><p>Sakura focused the right amount of chakra in her hands then healed her bruised shoulders. She had changed into some comfortable sweat pants, a nice gray tank top and then had the small kunai necklace that Kakashi gave her when she became anbu around her neck. She walked out to the balcony. She felt the breeze that seemed to go through the barrier that the Capitol established to keep every single tribute in the building. She lightly touched the barrier with her index finger. The electricity coursed through her body making her cringe a little.<p>

She looked at the stars and sighed, "I really miss Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-neechan and Tsunade-sama. I wish at least one of you guys is here with me." She closed her eyes, wishing for a miracle. She grabbed the necklace that Kakashi gave her remembering his words.

"Just put a small amount of chakra in this kunai and I will come when you need me" He told her at her small celebratory party with him, Tsunade and Shizune, but when she opened her eyes she didn't see Kakashi, she sighed sadly, "It probably doesn't work in different dimensions or this far." With a dejected feeling, she walked into her room holding the necklace close to her.

The next morning…

"AH! Who are you?" Effie's voice rang throughout the whole house, waking everyone up. Sakura got to her feet running towards the commotion. When she got there, she immediately noticed the spiky silver hair of her teacher/father figure.

"Who are you?" Haymitch growled his tribute instincts taking over.

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled running towards the twenty-eight year old man. She jumped into his arms, while he twirled her around. He was dressed in a black long sleeve anbu shirt and black sweats. He had his ninja shoes with him and his protector over his sharingan eye. His famous masked was still in place, he gave her an eye crease and said, "You called for me?"

"How did…I thought it wouldn't work?" Sakura stammered as she was overcome with happiness. Kakashi puts her back down on the floor and replied, "I don't know but I was talking with Tsunade-sama and Shizune when Hokage-sama brought up the kunai necklace I gave you. Hokage-sama thought maybe we could bring you home that way but damn you're jutsu is stronger than the one in the necklace, so I got transported here instead." His voice was low for only Sakura's trained ears to hear. This made Sakura let some tears as she hugged the jonin in front of her.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Sakura sobbed quietly. Kakashi buried his head in her hair, entangling his finger into her long pink locks.

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed someone. Shizune explained to me what happened. You should have called me. That's why I gave you the necklace," he muttered quietly. Sakura mumbled, "I couldn't you were in a mission." Kakashi looked down at her and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm always here for my cherry blossom,"

This always made Sakura blush, she would never get use to his nickname for her.

Peeta watched the scene unfold and found himself clenching his fists tightly until they turned white. Clearly, Sakura and the man in front of them had a strong bond that nothing could break it. He just didn't know what kind it was yet, but one thing is for sure, he doesn't like it one bit.

"Hey glaring at me won't do you any good," Kakashi addressed him, which snapped him back. Peeta glared at him but stayed quiet.

"Mister who are you?" Effie asked breaking the silence that fell over the group. Kakashi turned to her and gave her a smile, which she probably didn't see because of the mask.

"I'm Sakura's...well how would you explain it? Hmmm," Kakashi chuckled trying to think. Sakura sighed, "Same old Kakashi. Effie this is my old teacher in the academy when I went to school. Now he is my father figure when my parents died."

"Yep, that's it." Kakashi nodded humorously earning a smack from Sakura.

"How did you get here?" Haymitch asked looking at Kakashi suspiciously.

"I don't remember," Kakashi lied smoothly.

"So you have no memories on how you got here just like Sakura?" Haymitch asked looking at the man.

"Yes," Kakashi said.

Before anyone could ask another question, breakfast was delivered. By the avox that was placed for their own services.

"Yay! Breakfast!" Sakura beamed happily, running towards the food that was placed on the table. Kakashi chuckled and followed the girl. The rest of the group followed, Sakura sat between Cinna and Kakashi and then across from Peeta, who was between Haymitch and Effie.

"Okay, today is the last day you have. Stay in good condition and after breakfast, the Game Marker and other peace keepers will be watching you demonstrate your abilities. They will give you a number from 1 to 12 this number will give you more sponsors so go all out." Haymitch explained taking a gulp of his alcohol.

"Okay exactly where are we?" Kakashi asked looking at his student. Sakura opened her mouth to answer but Peeta cut her off, "You're in Panem and in the middle of the 74th Hunger Games. Sakura and I are tributes. It means that we're going to compete to try and kill the other twenty-three tributes which includes one of us. Today is our last day before going into the arena." Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"If you're done, you two need to get dressed and head into the room for the peace keepers at 11:00." Effie reminded them. Peeta and Sakura looked at the clock and found that it was already 10:50 in the morning. The two rushed to their rooms throwing on their training outfits then rushing out of their pent house.

"I wonder if my tardiness is rubbing off on her," Kakashi voiced out suddenly, making Effie and Haymitch look at him with a confused look. The silver haired jonin noticed this and smiled behind his mask.

* * *

><p>When the two tributes arrived at the waiting center, it was almost Sakura's turn. A few more minutes and the light in the waiting room signaled them that it was finally Sakura's turn to demonstrate her skill. Feeling the need to say something, Peeta grabbed her wrist just before she entered the room.<p>

"I'm sorry for last night. I overreacted and good luck," he muttered. He looked at her eyes and found no emotion behind them. She lifted her hand out of his grip and walked away without saying another word.

* * *

><p><strong>So Kakashi is at Panem! I hope you guys like it! The Hunger Games will start in the next chapter!<strong>

_**Also a note: I seem to be making this really fast but It'll slow down I promise! Thank you again!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**

**Thank you my awesome reviewers:**

**Toshiro and sakura 4 ever**

**Madin456**

**SanDavis687**

**Tenshii1001**

**Ruki-0408**

**Fantasy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

><p>Sakura came into the room and looked at the peacemakers, who weren't paying attention to her that, much. She assumed that it was because District 12 was the last district and they were getting tiresome. She moved towards the various weapons and grabbed the knives that were located on the shelf. She threw them at every single dummy with accurate aim. But when she was finished, she found none of them were paying attention to her. Some were actually dozing off. Sakura fumed with anger and grabbed her combat gloves. She slipped them on slowly looking around the building.<p>

"Alright Sakura, don't destroy the building just enough to get their attention," Sakura told herself gathering chakra into her fist.

"CHA!" She yelled punching a nearby wall. For a moment the entire building vibrated.

* * *

><p>Inside the pent house, the ceiling started to vibrate, scaring Cinna, Haymitch, and Effie. Kakashi sat down calmly, sharpening his kunai.<p>

"Why are you not scared?" Effie asked after getting out from under the table.

"I'm used to it," Kakashi replied not giving too much information from where the earthquake came from or rather who it came from.

* * *

><p>Back at the training room, the peacekeepers and the game maker, Seneca Crane, was now gaping at the gigantic crater in the middle of wall just across from them. Sakura smirked at their reactions and then waited for their response. Finally one of the frightened peacekeepers, started to talk, "Ms. Haruno you may go." Sakura nodded walking out of the room with a smirk on her face. She passed Peeta not giving him a single look as he made his way into the room. She made her way back to the pent house hoping to relax.<p>

"Hey pinky," a voice called out behind her. She turned around and found Cato leaning on the wall.

"What?" She snapped looking at the blond haired tribute. He was wearing a tight tank top that showed off his nice biceps and black sweatpants. He unfolded his arms and walked toward her. Sakura gulped looking at the blond trying to keep herself from looking at the nice looking body in front of her. When he was close enough to her, he whispered, "Look, I just wanted to say good luck." She searched his blue eyes for any hint of evil but all she got was a hurt and sad look.

"I'm sorry you had to be here," she whispered bravely caressing his face. Cato sighed grabbing her hand and holding it in his, "It's not your fault. It's the Capitols." Sakura opened her mouth to say something else but Cato moved away from her and smirked, "Pinky good luck and may the odds be at your favor." When he left, Sakura frowned feeling sadness wash over her, knowing the faith of everyone in game.

* * *

><p>The silver hair jonin was sitting on the couch with scrolls opened on the coffee table. He looked at a copy of Sakura's experimental jutsu that Shikamaru had given the Hokage just before he had disappeared. He looked around for anyone in the room and when he didn't find a single breathing person, he bit his finger drawing a tiny bit of blood. He created some seals and slammed his palm on the table. A small dog appeared on the table.<p>

"Kakashi, where the hell are you? I heard from those damn turtles that Gai is going insane because he can't find his rival," Pakkun grumbled showing his irritation. Kakashi chuckled slightly as he thought of his rival.

"Pakkun I'm at a place called Panem. I got here when I tried to transport Sakura back to Konoha. Her accidental jutsu was too strong. I need you to give this scroll to Tsunade-sama. I have a feeling Sakura was already thinking about putting this plan into action. I'll summon you again for any additional information." Kakashi explained. Pakkun nodded and grabbed the sealed scroll in his mouth and left in a cloud of smoke.

"Was that Pakkun?" Sakura asked as she came into the pent house. Kakashi nodded patting the seat next to him. Sakura obliged wrapping her arms around Kakashi's torso and cuddling with him.

"So you already know about my plan?" Sakura whispered. Kakashi kissed her temple and replied, "Of course, I know how your mind works."

"But how do you know that you can summon here?" Sakura asked once again still wrapped in her "father's" embrace.

"I didn't. I just tried hoping that it will somehow work. Fortunately, it did and now we have a way of connecting Tsunade-sama and the others," Kakashi explained tucking some strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Hmmm, I hope it works. As much as I don't want talk or see my so called 'friends' we need them if we want my plan to work." Sakura muttered, unwrapping her arms. She bit her thumb and performed the necessary hand seals and slammed her fist on the table. Once the smoked cleared, a small wolf with white fur, fiery red eyes and red tail tips and paws.

"Hakuea could you please give this scroll to Tsunade-sama and to Konoha 12. I wrote down all of the information that I have gathered here so far and my plan. Please keep it safe and if they want to contact me, ask them to write a scroll I will summon you again soon." Sakura ordered giving the small scroll that she had gotten from her room.

"Hai, Sakura-chan," the white wolf said before disappearing. **(A.N. If any of you guys read the story Sakura Hatake Haruno, you would recognize the wolf.) **

"Signing a contract with the wolf pack was definitely a great addition when you trained under Tsunade-sama." Kakashi pointed out. Sakura smiled wrapping an arm around Kakashi again and leaning on his chest. They stayed in the position looking out into the horizon.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Cinna, Peeta, Kakashi, Effie, Sakura and Haymitch gathered around in front of the flat screen T.V. waiting for the results of their performance. One by one they announced the results when it was Peeta's turn everyone hushed down and listened.<p>

"Peeta Mellark from District 12 receives a score of 8!" Caesar said. A round of cheering from Effie erupted.

"Now for all you have been waiting for, the girl who was one fire! Sakura Haruno received also from District 12 received a shocking score of 12!"

Silence engulfed the room as Haymitch and Effie looked at the girl.

"No one in history has ever gotten a 12," Haymitch muttered looking at the girl in disbelief.

"Well, there's always a first for everything," Sakura shrugged next to her, Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"Good job," Peeta said to her. Sakura ignored him and got up to head for her room.

"I'm going to bed," she muttered.

Everyone felt bad for the blond as they watched him grip the couch with his hands. Kakashi sighed looking at his student. He knew that she was hurt but he didn't know why. So he resulted with putting a hand on Peeta's shoulder, "Look whatever you did just apologize to her."

Peeta turned to the man and mumbled, "I already tried today but she ignored me."

"Try again. I'm sure she'll understand." Kakashi smiled patting his head before getting up and walking to the guest room. Peeta processed the words in his head, formulating a plan to make the pinkette talk to him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm sorry that I didn't add the first day of the hunger games. But I did show Sakura's strength! So I hope you guys liked it and please review and NO flames!<strong>

**Special thanks to my reviewers:**

**Animefangirl95**

**Chachi summers**

**San Davis 687**

**Dancing-tears in my eyes**

**Madin 456**

**Lovelyanimeangel**

**Akatsuki lonely blossom 101**

**Ruki 0480**

**Fantasy nothingness**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

* * *

><p>Sakura looked out of the pent house window onto the celebrating city down below. She rubbed her eyes and sighed.<p>

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" a voice behind her said. She turned his head and found Peeta in his sleeping attire. Sakura turned her attention back to the city, ignoring him. Peeta sighed and sat by the window next to her.

"_It's now or never,"_ he thought.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for assuming, for yelling and for getting mad. I have no right to do that when you were only trying to keep me alive," He muttered hoping to get some reaction from the girl. A few more moments passed with still no answer, Peeta was about ready to get up and give up, when Sakura spoke softly, "It's okay and thank you for apologizing. People these days just don't really apologize, if you know what I mean."

Peeta nodded, "So in just a few hours, we'll be fighting for our lives." Sakura smiled at him, "Don't worry okay. The odds WILL be at our favor."

* * *

><p>Back at Konoha<p>

"Shizune! Gather Konoha 12 here now!" the blond Hokage yelled as she saw the white fox and Pakkun sitting on her desk with a scroll on her mouth.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" The purple haired assistance replied scrambling her stuff and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade opened the scrolls from Sakura and Kakashi. She read Kakashi's scroll first.

_Hokage-sama, _

_I arrived where Sakura appeared. Apparently, it's called Panem, a country ruled by a government that makes its people fight to their deaths as a reminder that the government can bring down any force. I personally find this inhumane. Pitting everyone in the same country to kill each other for the sake of keeping a stable government is cruel and unusual. Sakura and a boy named Peeta Mellark had been chosen as tributes, candidates. So they are going to try and kill twenty two other people including their own District member in this case Peeta and Sakura. _

_I am working on a way to transport people here and back there. I hope that you would be able to gather enough ninjas (Konoha 12 would be fine) to be able to send here when I finished because I have a gut feeling, Sakura will be starting a war. _

_-Kakashi_

The Hokage sighed, "I guess it can't be helped." She looked at the pink scroll and decided to open it.

_Lady Tsunade, _

_I was working on a jutsu that the Fourth Hokage used to him earn the title "Yellow Flash" I wanted to improve his jutsu so I would be able to transfer a larger amount of people to a different location in case there was an invasion in Konoha or if we needed to move our ninjas during a war. Unfortunately, Naruto-baka made me lose concentration and I performed the wrong hand seal, so I ended up in Panem. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei has already told you what this country is like. I know that it's out of our jurisdiction to help the people here, but I am pleading as your top anbu and top medic. We need to help these people. I am already part of this country when I volunteered myself as tribute. My plan is at the end of this page. I know I did not talk to Konoha 12 for three weeks, but their specialties are good for the job. Shikamaru can analyze the map that Kakashi-sensei will make and can cover the holes in my plan. I also have one more person that is needed for this plan to work. The details to find her are also at the end of this page. _

_-Sakura_

_p.s. if anyone would want to send me a small note, please give it to Hakuea but I will be going into the games soon. So give the scrolls containing the plan information to Pakkun so Kakashi-sensei would be able to read them, while I am in the game. _

When the blond Hokage finished reading, she tossed the scroll to Konoha 12 to read. Silence engulfed the room and Naruto was the first one to speak, "I agree with Sakura-chan."

"Hokage-sama what is your call?" Shikamaru asked sighing.

"We put this plan into action." Tsunade said determinedly. Naruto, Rock Lee and Kiba cheered, while the others smiled and Neji and Sasuke smirked.

* * *

><p>At Panem, Sakura and Peeta stood in the dining room with Kakashi, Haymitch, Effie and Cinna. Sakura and Kakashi shared a look of understanding. Kakashi knew his part, which was trying to figure out the jutsu that Sakura had started and making the plan fool proof, while Sakura was in the game trying to keep herself alive.<p>

"Good luck you two and may the odds be at your favor," Effie said kissing the two at the temple. Haymitch gave Peeta a hug first then when it was Sakura's turn he whispered, "Kakashi filled me in with the plan. I do hope you know what you're doing. Millions of people could die if this goes south." Sakura whispered back, "I'm sure it won't. I have full confidence in Kakashi and the people back home. Kakashi will keep you three safe just trust him. Please."

Haymitch nodded before letting go as the peacekeepers came to pick up the two tributes. Just before the doors closed, Haymitch called out, "Hey don't forget to find water and don't take any of the materials! Avoid the blood bath!" The two nodded waving goodbye.

* * *

><p>The peacekeepers led the two into different rooms and just before they entered a small injection was made for the tracker. Inside, Sakura looked the outfit in front of her. She quickly changed keeping summoning bracelets around her wrists <strong>(A.N. It's the same one that Sasuke used in the series against Itachi). <strong>She stepped into the pod and was whirled up into the arena, where she faced all of the other tributes.

She looked for Peeta and found him fiddling with his jacket nervously. She looked for Cato and found him looking at her with a blank look. Although his eyes held another story.

"Three" Caesar said from his commentator spot.

"Two"

"One!"

An alarm signaled the beginning of the games, Sakura focused chakra to her feet and darted towards two bags of supplies, ignoring Haymitch's warning, while Peeta darted into the forest. Sakura watched as Cato sliced the boy from District 4's head off with his sword. To the people outside watching the scene, he seemed ruthless but to Sakura he was mourning inside.

"You know I really hate you," Clove said twirling her knife in her hand, she threw the knife at the back of Sakura's head, but her fast reflexes caught it in an instant.

"I don't like you either. As much as I don't like killing people, you just bring me to a point that I want to rip your damn head off," Sakura snarled throwing the knife at the wall behind her, which purposely missed Clove's hair but a centimeter.

"But for now, I'll spare you. See yeah," Sakura smirked disappearing in a whirl of cherry blossom, shocking Clove and everyone, who was watching the games.

* * *

><p>Sakura jumped from tree to tree finding a good place to check her supplies safely. She opened both bags and found ropes, two sleeping bags and canteens. No food or water. Screams of agony filled the air and thirteen booms filled the air, telling everyone that there were only eleven tributes left. Sakura stuffed all the supplies back into the bags and made her way to find water and a shelter, where she could stay the night. After she arrived at the river, she bit her finger and summoned Hakuea. The small wolf had two scrolls in her mouth.<p>

"Lady Sakura, one is from Naruto and the other is from the others. Naruto wanted a separate scroll. Almost everyone wrote on the other scroll except Sasuke-sama," Hakuea said putting it in front of her master. Sakura's heart lurched at the sound of Sasuke's name but shrugged it off.

"Thank you Hakuea you may go," Sakura said ruffling the wolf's fur. She nodded before disappearing. Sakura gathered the scrolls and opened them.

* * *

><p>After a good ten minutes, she finished reading and tears of joy was running down her face. Her friends had apologized to her except Sasuke, who she didn't care for at the moment. The boy from District 3 noticed the pink haired kunoichi at the river, he readied himself to throw a spear through her back, when he felt the coolness of a blade against his neck.<p>

Sakura, who already knew of the boy's presence, turned around and found Cato with a sword through the boy's throat. He kicked the boy, sliding him off of his sword then left without another word.

"Boom!" signaling that another tribute was dead. Sakura shrugged the feeling off of her chest and decided to look again for a possible hours and hours of nonstop looking for Peeta, she eventually made camp as the sun started to set. She casted a small genjutsu to mislead the other tributes. Faces of the tributes appeared at the dome's sky and fortunately, Peeta wasn't one of them.

"Good," she sighed falling asleep.

* * *

><p>At the control center inside the Capitol, Seneca Crane ordered, "Get some damn fireballs in there, she's made her way toward the barrier."<p>

"Yes sir!" one of the staff said.

* * *

><p>Back at the Arena, the smell of smoke engulfed Sakura's senses. She hopped off the tree branch that she was using and ran for it.<p>

"Fuck!" She yelled ducking at the fireball that came from behind her. Unfortunately, another fireball came from her side and burnt her leg. She limped gathering chakra to heal her leg as she made her way towards the river. The fire didn't stopped as it spread more and more around her.

"There! I found her!" Glimmer, the blond haired girl from District 1 said readying her bow and arrows. Behind her Peeta, Clove, Cato and the boy from District 10 watched. Unfortunately for all of them, the fire spread around the river, trapping them inside.

Sakura, who was still recovering from the wound that she got, limped trying to keep a distance from the others as well as keeping a distance away from the scorching fire.

"We're going to die!" The boy from district 10 yelled which resulted from Clove slicing his throat due to irritation. Peeta looked at the careers and then at Sakura. He flashed her a worried look which she returned with a smile. The fire made its way towards them and the rocks by the river seemed to be blowing fire balls at them.

"Everyone get to higher ground!" Sakura ordered dodging another fireball clumsily.

"Why should we listen to you?" Clove sneered, but Cato picked her up from her waist and carried the thrashing girl up to the rocks. Glimmer followed his example and climbed to the top.

"Peeta go, I'll follow," Sakura assured him. Her clothes were already burnt and ripped from the running and the fireballs.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Peeta argued grabbing her shirt.

"NO! Go!" Sakura ordered.

"Sakura, I'm not leaving!" Peeta yelled watching the fire move closer to them. Sakura sighed and grabbed Peeta by the shirt and threw him, using a bit of chakra of course, into Cato's waiting arms.

"Take care of him will you!" Sakura yelled.

"Pinky, you better stay alive!" Cato yelled back gripping Peeta by the shirt tightly. Clove gripped her knife tighter feeling a wave of jealousy. Peeta thrashed around trying to get out of Cato's arms. When he finally did, he saw Sakura get eaten by the fire. Cato closed his eyes, trying not to look at the death of another tribute. Peeta then turned to Cato and snapped, "What the hell? Why didn't you fucking save her?" He raised his fist to punch the career but Clove's knife stopped him; she opened her mouth to speak but another voice cut her off.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

The other tributes watched as a blue water dragon surfaced from the water ate the fire surrounding them with one gulp. In the middle, they spotted Sakura making some fast movements with her hands.

"Water style: Water Tsunami!" She called out, a big wave of water drowned the fire, stopping it in its tracks.

Sakura panted tiredly as she lost many of her chakra reserve. The four jumped down the rocks to look at her. Peeta made his way towards the pink haired girl and supported her by putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Can I take the shot?" Glimmer asked as she prepared her bow and arrow again. Peeta looked horrified as Clove prepared her knives to kill the two of them and Glimmer eyed them with hatred.

"No, we find camp. Tomorrow we'll hunt for them again. So I suggest you two get away as far as you can," Cato said assertively putting a hand in front of Glimmer. The two girls sighed and followed him.

* * *

><p>Peeta sighed in relief carrying Sakura bridal style in his arms while he put the two bags on his shoulder. He started to walk towards the opposite direction then he whispered, "Now you have a lot of explaining to do."<p>

"Later, too tired," Sakura mumbled blacking out in his arms.

* * *

><p>Back at the pent house where Haymitch, Effie and Cinna sat watching the games gaped at the blue dragon and at the tsunami that Sakura made. They turned to Kakashi, who had let out a grumble, "I guess she didn't have a choice."<p>

"You have some explaining to do. What are you two? What is she?," Haymitch said turning to him. Kakashi nodded, "I suggest you three get yourselves comfortable this will be a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! Chapter 7 it had some actions. If many of you are wondering, Cato will have some significance in this story. Please review and NO flames please. I update that's a new record! One day before updating hahah or actually about a few hours not even a full day! Whoo!<strong>

**Thank you to my awesome reviewers!**

**Miya Simusa**

**Madin 456**

**SanDavis687**

**Winged-angel 21**

**Momoko09**

**Ruki-0408**

**Fantasy.**

**Asdf**

**Animefangirl95**

**Dancing-tears-in-my-eyesx**

**Gothic angel princess 624**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

**In this story Sakura will other abilities because since she is an anbu here. LOL**

* * *

><p>"So why don't you start from the very beginning," Haymitch said running a hand through his blond hair.<p>

"Alright but do not ask me any questions until I finished," Kakashi started when the three nodded, he continued, "Where Sakura and I came from. Ninjas exist. The land is divided in eight countries, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Iron, Waves, Water, Sound and Earth. Five of these nations are ruled by the strongest ninjas. Sakura and I come from the Village Hidden in the Leaf that is located in the Fire country. Our leader is a woman named Tsunade, who is a part of the three strongest ninjas alive. Inside the village there are civilians and ninjas. Everyone is born with a nervous system and a chakra system. The only difference with civilians and ninjas is that ninjas are trained to use their chakra system, while civilians aren't. The people who decide to be a ninja, attends the academy at the age of five and by the time they reach the age of twelve they will be put into a three man squad with a high ranking ninja. In the ninja world, the lowest rank would be a genin, then chuunin, a jonin and then we have our anbu black ops. The anbu go on the most dangerous missions for the village. They put their life on the line every day from gathering intellect from rival nations or protecting the village. I used to be an anbu but I moved back down to jonin."

"So little kids are trained since they were five?" Effie asked after Kakashi was done talking.

"Officially, yes but for some noble clans, they train their children as early as the age of three. Just like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans."

Effie gasped sinking in deeper in the couch.

"What rank would Sakura fall into?" Cinna asked this time.

"She was a jonin at the age of fourteen but she is now an anbu and the top medic surpassing our Hokage." The silver haired ninja explained.

"You mean to tell me that Sakura is one of the strongest ninjas you have in the village?" Haymitch asked in disbelief.

"Yes the generation she comes from has the strongest shinobis that ever graduated from the academy," Kakashi answered, amused at the expressions that the three were giving.

* * *

><p>In the arena, Peeta found an area for the night that would keep them secluded from the other tributes. He laid Sakura down on the ground using the sleeping bags as a blanket for her, while he looked out for any tributes that may come their way. He rubbed his arms trying to stay warm from the cold weather. He shivered uncontrollably against the cool night. He tried to blow on his fingers to keep himself warm but nothing seemed to be working. Just as he was about to give up and light a small fire, a sleeping bag was put on his shoulder and a petite figure snuggled next to him.<p>

"Sakura?" He asked looking at her.

"You seemed cold," she mumbled tiredly wrapping the two sleeping bags tighter around them. Peeta noticed her shivering form and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"You're still tired. Why don't you just go back to bed? I'll stay and keep watch," Peeta muttered as she shivered again.

"No, I'm good I can't sleep anymore." Sakura muttered gathering leaves, and some sticks that were on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Peeta asked curious as to what Sakura was trying to do.

"Gathering some things to make fire. It's pretty cold," Sakura answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you want everyone to find us?" Peeta asked frantically trying to stop the small girl. Sakura laughed using one of her hands to stop his movements while she finished it using her other hand. Peeta eventually gave up trying to stop her and just watched.

When Sakura was done, she freed her arms and performed some hand seals. After she opened her mouth and fire came out, making a small flame from the pile. Then Sakura performed another set of hand seals but this time Peeta noticed that nothing happened.

"Now the other tributes won't find us," Sakura said warming up her hands.

"Sakura you need to give me answers. Today I was so sure that you were going to die but then somehow summoned a blue dragon! And a tsunami! That is not normal, at least not in Panem," Peeta explained.

"Alright, I guess I'm not really what you call normal here," Sakura started.

Peeta rolled his eyes and snorted, "No kidding. I figured that much." Sakura's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Just shut up will you! I'm trying to give an explanation!" Sakura yelled. Peeta laughed and nodded, pulling her closer to him.

"Okay everyone is born with a nervous system and a chakra system. From where I come from, there are civilians and ninjas. Ninjas use their chakra system to manipulate many of the elements around us. We can unleash these techniques by using hand seals. Although not everyone is capable of making water dragons or creating a tsunami because it needs a lot of chakra to perform. Each shinobi must be careful because if we overuse our chakra reserves, it could lead to our death. Lucky for me, I have perfect chakra control. I may not have the largest chakra reserves but I can budget them much easier than any regular shinobis." Sakura explained leaving the gruesome parts of being a shinobi alone, knowing the Capitol was still watching and so that Peeta wouldn't judge her.

"I see. Thank you for telling me," Peeta muttered wrapping the sleeping bags tighter around them. Sakura felt a pang in her heart.

"_I can't tell him yet. He can't know about me, he just wouldn't understand."_ Sakura thought grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is chapter 8 if you guys didn't get the last part. Sakura just decided to not tell Peeta what Kakashi told Haymitch and them.<strong>

**Anyways I hoped you guys liked it! and to bring bad news I won't be updating maybe till the weekend because I have a test Friday! Sorry! I need to study**

**please review and NO flames.**

**Special thanks to my awesome reviewers! **

**Miya Simusa**

**Madin 456**

**SanDavis687**

**Winged-angel 21**

**Ruki-0408**

**Fantasy.**

**Asdf**

**Animefangirl95**

**Dancing-tears-in-my-eyesx**

**Gothic angel princess 624**

**Piratekitten11893**

**Sasukesakura**

**Xoulblade**

**Bbarbie325**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sakura groaned, stretching out her limbs as she untangled herself from Peeta, who was still sounding asleep.<p>

"Peeta wake up," she muttered shaking the boy. He groaned fluttering his eyes open. Two seconds later, he was up on his feet holding the spear that he was given to by Cato at the start of the exams.

"Stop no one is attacking us, but we should split up. If we stay together, it'll be easier for them to find us," Sakura stated as she packed up one of the bags. When she finished, she gave him a smile and said, "You'll be fine." Peeta followed her example; he packed the other supplies along with one of the sleeping bags. When he was done, Sakura started, "Alright, I'll go east and you can go west. Good luck."

"Same to you," Peeta said softly. They hugged and walked their own separate way. After a few miles and when Peeta was out of the earshot and her line of sight, Sakura summoned another one of her wolves. This time the wolf was large enough for anyone to ride on and it was pure white along with its paws and tails.

"Mashiro, please follow Peeta and make sure he's always safe and that he has enough food and water. I'll rendezvous with you when I'm done," Sakura whispered. The wolf nuzzled in her hand and replied, "Leave it to me Sakura-sama." Sakura smiled petting Mashiro's head before it ran into the forest undetected.

"_Alright time to hunt some tributes," _Sakura thought pumping chakra to her feet and jumping on the trees.

* * *

><p>Peeta walked hoping to not run into any other tributes. He sighed to himself, thinking about Katniss hoping that if he ever returned, he would tell her how he felt and that she would return it. Then Sakura invaded his thoughts. Just the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she saved everyone from getting burnt alive, the way her emerald eyes sparkled under the light and even the way she cried gave him butterflies. But his thoughts were interrupted.<p>

"Oh, look I found a District 12 runt," Marvel from District 1 said evilly. Peeta's eyes widened as he ducked to avoid the spear that was thrown at him. Marvel growled in annoyance as he pulled out a sword from its sheath. Peeta quickly grabbed his own spear in hopes to defend himself. He ducked and jumped to avoid all of Marvel's attacks.

"_Wow, who knew Sakura's training was actually helpful,"_ He thought sidestepping to avoid the incoming blade. Although, his luck didn't last for long when Marvel had slice open his thigh, deep enough to rip through his muscles. Peeta screamed in agony as he fell down on the ground. Just as Marvel was about to slice his head off, Mashiro bit Marvel's shoulder and threw him behind her. Before he could get up, she used one of her paws to choke the District 1 tribute to his death. Peeta eased back hoping to get some distance from the wolf.

_CRUNCH!_

The blond boy gasped when the big animal turned around to face him. She walked toward him little by little until she was close enough to him. She gave him an amused look then wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell of blood reached her nose. She bent down to his wound and licked it clean. She blew cold wind to numb his leg then proceeded to cuddle next to him. She hoped that he would think that she wasn't there to kill him without having to verbally talk to him.

After a few moments, Peeta smiled weakly, "Thank you. You know you remind me so much of this girl I know." Mashiro stayed silent signaling him to continue, "Your eyes remind me of Sakura, the girl that came with me in the arena, we were together earlier but she wanted to separate. I do hope she's okay…Who am I kidding? She's okay if she can summon a blue dragon and a tsunami. Then I'm pretty sure she's going to be fine." Mashiro held the urged to verbally agree with him as he talked about her master.

* * *

><p>Kakashi summoned Pakkun again and this time he had a scroll to deliver to him.<p>

"This is a scroll from Tsunade-sama," Pakkun said before disappearing again. Kakashi eyed the scroll then opened it across the table. Next to him Haymitch, Cinna and Effie looked shocked at the dog as it appeared, talked and disappeared in front of them.

"You three really need to get use to the oddness that will be coming soon because this isn't the weirdest thing you'll see," Kakashi pointed out sweatdropping at their expressions.

"I figured that but now tell us what's on that scroll," Haymitch said. Kakashi nodded and started to read

_Kakashi, _

_I've already gathered Konoha 12 plus Sakura's friend, who just arrived a few days ago. I have Shikamaru reading over the plans and trying to make it one hundred percent fool proof. Just a few hours ago, Shikamaru did figure out a way for us to send one more person there to help you two, however only one person was able to be sent there since Shikamaru isn't sure if this actually will work. If the jutsu fails then she might be killed. Anyways, her name is Ayano, she's Sakura's friend that is an anbu, who was on mission until I sent a searched team for her to bring her back here. Fortunately, she just finished her mission and was able to come home with them. She should arrive in a few minutes (hopefully). Good luck._

_Tsunade_

Once he was done reading, Haymitch asked, "So she's sending this Ayano girl here hoping that she would arrive in one piece?"

"She's already here," Kakashi muttered throwing a kunai up on the ceiling. Ayano caught the kunai and landed softly on her feet. She had an anbu gear on minus that mask. Her long ebony hair cascaded down to her mid back and her hazel eyes studied everyone in the room.

"Kakashi-san long time no see," Ayano muttered bowing at the jonin.

"How long has it been? You were twelve just like Sakura when you took the jonin exams. Now you're an anbu," Kakashi said smiling at the girl behind his mask.

"Exactly how do you know Kakashi?" Cinna asked. Ayano turned to look at him and replied, "Sorry let me introduce myself. I am Ayano Hatake, Kakashi's niece."

* * *

><p><strong>So Peeta and Sakura separate and Kakashi's niece appears! So many of you know that Kakashi doesn't have siblings, but stay with me and continue reading, Ayano is an oc and her background will be revealed eventually in the later chapters.<strong>

**Anyways I know I said I couldn't update since I had an exam, well as it turns out I don't have to take it till Monday! Whoooo excited hahah**

**Anyways Please review and NO flames. And anonymous reviews are okay.**

**Special thanks to my awesome reviewers**

**Chihori-chan**

**Archerygrl1992**

**Xxlizzie-chanxx**

**Miya Simusa**

**Madin456**

**SanDavis687**

**xEmotionalx**

**Animefangirl95**

**PurplePantherOfDoom**

**A Sky Full of Lighters**

**Bbarbie325**

**Gothic angel princess624**

**Xoulblade**

**AkatsukiLonelyBlossem101**

**NeedxYourxLove**

**GottagetmeanIan**

**Fantasy.**

**infinityXisXme**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

* * *

><p>"Cato! Pay attention!" Clove yelled trying to get the boy's attention. The blond looked at the brunette with a "what the hell do you want?" look. Clove bit her lip, trying to contain her anger. She had been trying to get his attention for the past ten minutes so they could discuss their strategies to hunt down the other tributes including Glimmer, who decided to leave the alliance two days ago to hunt for tributes.<p>

"Look we need to look for those District 12 runts. We need to kill them soon…"Clove started twirling her knife in her hands. Cato gave her a bored look then proceeded to sharpen his sword.

"Cato! Are you even listening to me?" She shrieked getting more and more frustrated at him.

"I am listening," Cato replied coldly that made Clove shiver uncontrollably. She unconsciously gripped her sleeping bag tighter. Cato looked up in the sky as a picture of the girl from District 11 showed up on the dome wall.

"_Is there a way out of this?"_ He thought sadly looking at the sharp blade in his hands.

"Stop thinking about that pink bitch," Clove snarled throwing her knife at the squirrel in front of her. When she was met with silence, she continued, "I know you like her. I can see it in your eyes."

At this statement, Cato stiffened. After about ten minutes of silence, he got up and replied, "I don't like her." He then headed into the dark forest in search for some kind of peacefulness.

* * *

><p>Sakura wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she tried to save the little girl named Rue. She had found her on the dirt floor breathing heavily with a hole on her chest.<p>

"Hang in there," She mumbled to her. Rue opened her eyes and found the pink haired girl and her glowing hand.

"Sa-kura?" She mumbled quietly remembering the medic's name.

"Hi Rue hang in there okay?" Sakura whispered trying to repair the muscles in her heart. Rue smiled at her warmly, grabbing her hand. Sakura's eyes widened when Rue made her stop healing her.

"Don't waste your energy on me please. I'm going to die soon you can't save me," she coughed making blood splatter on her shirt.

"Bu-t I can save you! I just need you to hang in there," Sakura argued trying not to cry.

"Sakura, It's time for me to go," Rue cried holding the older girl's hand.

"Why are you giving up?" Sakura cried. She didn't know the young girl but she still felt sadness wash over her as she watched the little girl flutter her eyes closed.

"I'll be fine. I hope you can save the others," she whispered in Sakura's ear, so the people watching wouldn't hear her.

"I'll try Rue, I promise," Sakura whispered back just before she felt the little girl's heart stop beating. Sakura felt the adrenaline pump through her body as she looked at the arrow on the ground. She knew that Glimmer had shot Rue. Sakura bit her thumb to draw out blood. She summoned the five of her remaining wolves.

Two of them were just as large as Mashiro. One had mahogany fur and icy blue eyes while the other one had bluish black fur and hazel eyes.

"Hello Taisei and Akairo," Sakura smiled petting the two. Taisei, the mahogany wolf, nuzzled in her hand along with Akairo the bluish black wolf. Hakuea appeared next to her. And finally the last two medium sized wolves appeared one with complete black fur with striking blue eyes and another wolf with gray fur with white paws and tail tips.

"Kokuei how are you? And Shiruba I missed you," Sakura said smiling at the two wolves. All five bowed at her.

"Sakura-sama," all of them chorused.

"I need you five to find me this scent and when you do I want you to report back to me," Sakura said showing them the arrow. The five took a hold of Glimmer's scent and disappeared into the forest. Less than an hour later, the five regrouped, watching their master planting the flowers she had picked around the little girl's dead body.

"Lady Sakura we found her," Hakuea said marching forward.

"Good, lead me toward her." She mumbled hopping on Akairo's back and soon they were off into the dark eerie forest.

"Stupid fucking little girl. She actually cut me," Glimmer grumbled wrapping her arm with a piece of clothing to stop it from bleeding. She heard a rustle of leaves behind her but saw no one. When she turned her head back to her camp, she jumped a few feet back as she stared at cold, emerald eyes. She then noticed five wolves circled around her, blocking all of her escape routes.

"You're the one that killed that poor defenseless little girl," Sakura growled lowly, but Glimmer kept silent. Sakura smirked turning her back on the blond girl, signaling the entire wolf pack to kill her.

Hakuea jumped first in the air spitting fire balls at the girl. Then Kokuei bit her shoulder and threw her up in the air while Shiruba slammed her back on the ground. Akairo summoned a small water prison, engulfing the blond tribute then Taisei growled lowly, summoning lightning in the water electrocuting the blond to her death. Her scream of agony rippled through the arena signaling everyone that one more of them is dead. Sakura on the other hand clenched her fist tightly, trying to ignoring the aching feeling from being separated from Peeta, the boy she was planning on saving, for a good four days now.

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha<p>

"Sasuke!" the blond ninja yelled running to his best friend. The prodigy looked at the blond with no emotion but nonetheless waited for him to catch up.

"Sasuke, I heard you didn't apologize to Sakura-chan," Naruto started getting straight to the point.

"Hn, I didn't because to me she's still weak," he muttered as he continued walking.

"But Teme, she made it into anbu before any of us!"

"Doesn't matter, it would have been me or you if we didn't miss the exams," Sasuke said bluntly.

"You know I bet Sakura-chan doesn't love you anymore." Naruto stated with a sad look. Sasuke stopped abruptly and turned to the blond with a menacing look.

"Sakura will always love me. She is my fangirl after all," he smirked with confidence before disappearing. Naruto shook his head and mumbled to no one in particular, "Bastard. The day Sakura doesn't love you anymore is the day I will kick your damn ass into the next century."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! Chapter 10. I put a bit of Cato, SasukeNaruto, and Sakura in there so you guys somewhat can see what is happening between everyone. **

**I hoped you guys liked it. I'm sorry for the mistakes I've been rushing I NEED to study. The test is Monday! -_- wish me luck! And sorry for the late update! Please review and NO flames lets try to get 100! before chapter 11 :D**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kakaycookie8D**

**Ruki-0408**

**Madin456**

**Miya Simusa **

**SanDavis687**

**Sariko-chan723**

**AnimeFangirl95**

**AkatsukisLonelyBlossem101**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

* * *

><p>Another two days passed and Sakura had killed Glimmer and the girl from District 11 and she was now hunting for food, when Seneca's voice echoed throughout the arena, "There had been a small change of rules. Now both tributes from the same District may live. May the odds be at your favor." Sakura's eyes widened immediately thinking about Peeta.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's great news, but I don't think I'll survive that long," Peeta said holding onto Mashiro, who helped him move towards the river bed, as they heard the anouncement. Mashiro shook her head to tell him that she disagrees with him.<p>

"Geeze you are like Sakura. Whenever I lost hope, she kept disagreeing with me. " Peeta laughed, wincing at little from every step that he took. Mashiro stopped for a moment and howled.

"What are you doing? They'll find us!" Peeta hissed trying to stop the animal. When she finally did, she turned to him with an amused look. The blond opened his mouth to yell at her but another voice interrupted him.

"Peeta!"

He turned and found Sakura running toward him with five other wolves behind her.

"Sakura?" he asked in disbelief. The pink haired medic tackled him into a hug, burying her face in his chest. Peeta stiffened at the sight of the wolves.

"Peeta it's okay. Meet my wolf pack," Sakura introduced.

"So this is him…Sasuke-sama will not be pleased," Taisei said as he walked around the boy, studying him.

"Oh hush! I think he's better than that bastard," Hakeua said, the small wolf, jumping on top of Taisei's head. Then a round of chatters between the members erupted.

"Will all of you be quiet? I like this boy. Sasuke is nothing compared to him." Mashiro said with authority in her voice. The other five members quickly quieted down as their leader stepped forward.

"They can talk!" Peeta exclaimed jumping back and accidentally landing on his injured foot. Sakura gasped at the reopened wound.

"What happened?" She asked turning to the leader of her wolf pack.

"He was attacked by Marvel, but the damage was already done when I got to him." Mashiro explained gravely.

"Alright Mashiro, thank you get some rest." She started then turned to the five and continued, "The rest of you, thank you but I do want at least one of you guys to stay behind." The five gave each other small looks, deciding who was going to stay. In the end, Taisei, the mahogany colored wolf stayed behind, while the others disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Now let's fix this," Sakura muttered to Peeta as she focused her chakra to her hands. It started to glow in a green color then she carefully puts it on his leg. Peeta watched in amazement as he saw his wound closing. When she was done, she gave him a small smile and helped him up.

"Sorry that's all I can do. You're going to be sore for at least another day. I don't have enough chakra to finish healing it," she whispered looking at his half healed leg. Peeta winced as he walked towards her. Sakura gave him a questioning look as he got closer. When he was close enough, he pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. Haymitch will hopefully send some help," he said quietly trying to reassure the girl. Sakura nodded tiredly as she supported Peeta's weak side. Taisei looked at the two and thought to himself, _"Mashiro is right, maybe this guy is better than Sasuke-sama. He hasn't treated her badly, abused her or even called her weak. This could have an interesting turn out."_

* * *

><p>"Taisei, could you check that cave to make sure there are any traps or mines. Please?" Sakura asked as she spotted the small cave. Taisei nodded jumping over the river and running inside. He found nothing that could pose as a threat to his weakened master and her friend. He walked out signaling the two that It was safe and helped them as the rain started pouring heavily, soaking both all three of them from head to toe.<p>

"We need to strip down or else we'll get hyperthermia," Sakura stated as she started to take off her jacket.

"Wh-at are you insane?" Peeta stuttered. Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "I just explained to you my reason. Stop being a baby." Peeta stayed put ignoring her instructions. Sakura rolled her eyes again and created a small fire for them. Sakura stared into the fire thinking about her and Cato's encounter with each other a few days ago.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Sakura stumbled into the far east of the island, with no food or water. She had just separated with Peeta just two days ago and was still looking for food to eat and a source of water to drink, but the odds were working against her, since her luck as pretty much ran out. The hot weather was not helping either. She sat down by the tree, trying to ignore the hunger._

_Grumble…Grumble…_

_Sakura frowned hearing her stomach growl._

"_I'm so hungry," she whined to no one in particular. Moments later, a small apple landed on her temple. Groaning, she turned to look up and found the blond District 2 tribute looking down at her with a smirk plastered on her feet. She sprang up to her feet and glared at him._

"_What do you want?" she growled lowly. Cato jumped down from the branch that he was in and leaned on the tree trunk. _

"_I just gave you food and you repay me by yelling at me?" Cato grumbled giving her a smirk._

"_Well where's Clove? Don't you have to be with her?" Sakura sneered eating the apple. Cato gave her an amused look and then replied, "No I tried to get some peace and quiet." _

_Sakura nodded in understanding sitting on the tree trunk just next to Cato._

"_Why are you saving me? When you could kill me?" Sakura asked suddenly. Cato got off the tree trunk and bent down to her eye level **(A.N. he was on higher ground) **he turned toward her and said softly, "Because…you're worth saving." _

_End of flashback (to be continued in the next chapter…)_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay and I got an 88 percent on my test -_- ugh it sucks but I'll try to do better next time. Thank you for the reviews they were really greatly appreciated! Anyways please review and NO flames and sorry in advance for mistakes i dont have time to reread the chapter again! <strong>

**WE REACHED MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS! AWESOME! **

**Special thanks to my dedicated reviewers!**

**Theary94**

**Scarlet**

**Ruki-0408**

**Akatsukilonelyblossem101**

**Your hoshi**

**Madin456**

**Xoulblade**

**Chick182**

**Gothicangelprincess624**

**LMDAA**

**Miya Simusa**

**FallenAngelgirl96**

**Fantasyxnothingness**

**Chihori-chan**

**Animefangirl95**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (continued) <em>

_Sakura opened her mouth to ask what he meant but the sound of rustling caught their attention. The kunoichi frowned; knowing that she couldn't fight since she hasn't ate anything for the past two days. Cato noticed this and stood in front of her with his sword held tightly in his hand. _

"_What are you doing?" Sakura asked staring at Cato's back. Without turning around, he replied, "You can't fight."_

_The rustling sounds got closer and louder, Sakura pulled out a kunai from her summoning circles on her wrist **(A.N. it's the summoning shuriken jutsu)** and muttered, "I'm fighting. I can't let you fight by yourself." Cato let out a smile and prepared to fight who or whatever was coming towards them. Soon Thresh came out running away from a swarm of tracker jackers. Cato and Sakura's eyes widened. Thresh ran passed them, not giving them one single look. _

"_It's too late run," Cato thought. Sakura noticed the situation and performed some seals with her hands._

"_Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" she yelled breathing out fire from her mouth as she pushed Cato behind her. The blond tribute's eyes stared in awe at the girl in front of him. When Sakura finished, she immediately collapsed not from the lack of chakra but the lack of food and water. Cato caught her and carried her bridal style. Sakura stared and smiled at him weakly, "You know you can kill me now. I'm weak defenseless and can't fight." _

_Cato rolled his eyes as he placed her on the soft ground. _

"_Don't tempt me Pinky," he muttered to her as he cut pieces of apple for her with his sword, while she laid on the ground. Sakura looked at him in disbelief. This guy who seemed to hate her was feeding her an apple. Cato offered her the apples, staring into her deep emerald eyes. _

"_Look, you need to eat. If you want to live," Cato said softly. Sakura took the apple and ate it with gusto. She took the other ones that he had sliced and ate them. Cato let a small smile graze his lips as he pulled out a canteen from his backpack. He offered it to her and again she took a gigantic swig. Feeling the of cold water grazed upon her lips and she let out a small soft moan. _

"_Thank you so much," Sakura said tiredly as she yawned. _

"_Sleep and get some rest." Cato ordered. Sakura looked at him and found that there was no way she could win an argument with him at her condition. Sakura nodded as she let sleep take over her. _

_Cato smiled putting the sleeping bag on her like a blanket and thought of his last few days of living. _

"_I wonder how the afterlife would be?" he thought to himself sadly. He laid down next to the pink haired beauty and then immediately fell asleep next to her._

* * *

><p><em>The smell of fried fish woke Cato up. He got up, looking around the area. He found Sakura making some fried.<em>

"_Look what I found! Thresh dropped some of his fish when he ran towards us earlier! Good thing! Its enough for the two of us!" She beamed handing one stick that held three fish to Cato. He took it hesitantly. Sakura rolled her eyes at this and said, "Do you really think I'll poison you after you saved my life twice already?" _

_Cato nodded at her and took the fish. They both ate in silence since nothing needed to be spoken. After another five minutes, Sakura looked up to meet Cato's eyes and turned to her pack. She had been saving it but I guess Cato did deserve it. She got up from her seat and performed some hand seals. Cato threw her a confused look but Sakura ignored him. When the pinkette was done, she went up to where he was sitting and put on a brave face._

"_Please make this work. If they find out we'll be all screwed." She thought leaning towards Cato. When she was close enough to him, she pressed her lips against his. Cato widened at her bold actions but nonetheless responded. Sakura bit his lip asking for entrance, which he complied to. Soon, Cato was aware of her plans. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Sakura smiled against his lips then broke the kiss._

"_So-rry I don't know what came over me," she said to him. Cato nodded and grabbed his pack to get up._

_Before he left, he told her, "Thank you."_

_End of flashback._

* * *

><p>"Sa-kura?" Peeta stuttered shaking uncontrollably.<p>

"See I told you strip down! Now you're burning up!" Sakura said putting her porcelain hand on his forehead. Peeta shivered in response. Sakura frowned as she felt the dry clothes on him. He literally sat and dried by the fire with his wet clothes on. She got up and grabbed the sleeping bags and wrapped him. But it didn't help very much. Peeta's eyes immediately drooped down as he fell asleep with his rash breathing.

"I don't have any chakra left. You need some warm soup or something. But we're in the middle of a forest. Damnit! Haymitch if you're watching you better send something!" Sakura yelled at the cave ceiling. It seems that Haymitch was actually watching, since a small beeping could be heard from outside of the cave.

"Taisei could you check what that sound is please." Sakura ordered putting on her newly dried clothes. The mahogany wolf nodded and went out to the cold air. No even ten minutes later and he came back with a metallic container. Sakura smiled opening the small packet. A piece of paper caught her attention.

It read: I want to see some romance please – H and K

Sakura let out a small laugh and grabbed the small spoon to feed Peeta, who was still shivering in his sleep. She was about to wake him up when she heard him mutter some words, "Katniss. I love you please stay."

Sakura stiffened for a moment. Her tears falling down on the ground, while some fell on Peeta waking him up from his light sleep. Peeta said weakly, "Sakura what's wrong?"

"There's nothing that I can cha-nge your mind huh?" Sakura sobbed harder.

"Wh-at are you talking about?" Peeta stuttered still cold.

"Why can't you see it?"

"See what?" Peeta asked still confused, he used his hand to tilt the smaller girl's face to meet his. He wiped her tears away with his thumbed. Sakura grabbed his hand in hers and let it drop on the floor. She got up and walked towards the exit. Taisei and her gave each other a silent message then she turned to Peeta and said, "That I love you."

With that said, she ran out into the pouring rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! I hoped you guys liked it! I've been busy sorry for the late update!<strong>

**Please review and NO flames please!**

**Special thanks to**

**Maliyahboo123- I know right! I hate school! but oh well I'm actually thinking of writing a book and actually publishing it.**

**Smallcloud- haha thank you!**

**Madin456- by the way the quote from buzz is to infinity and beyond not 100 :P thank you for reviewing like every single chapter of my stories! **

**Scarlet- haha Sasuke will hopefully appear soon and don't die at your key board! **

**Fantasy.- thank you!**

**Theary94-thank you! **

**Xoulblade- I'm sorry for the cliffy! Haha**

**Sariko-chan723- haha no problem! I appreciate your review!**

**Akatsukislonelyblossom101- here's the update! Thank you for reviewing**

**Winged-angel21- omgsh! I love him too I was sad when he died! I love the Alexander Ludwig (the guy who played Cato)**

**Chihori-chan- thank you for reviewing I love Cato maybe I'll do a one shot of them I don't know yet.**

**Animefangirl95- you are awesome thankyou! Thankyou for helping me reach my goal in my story Sakura Haruno Hatake.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

* * *

><p>"<em>She loves me. I thought it was only for show?" <em> Peeta thought trying to sort out his own thoughts. As if reading his mind, Taisei said, "Yes my master loves you. I can tell it's not what you think it is. She has some attachment to you. Well actually more than…" But before Taisei could finish his sentence, Peeta had gotten up ignoring the soreness of his newly healed leg and his high fever. He ran into the rain after the pink haired kunoichi.

"Damn humans, they don't think first. But I'm happy for my master," Taisei muttered to himself, staying in the cave to give the two some alone time to work things out.

* * *

><p>Peeta ran hoping to find her. A flash of pink caught his eye and proceeded to run in the same direction.<p>

"Sakura!"

"Sakura! Please come out!" He yelled through the rain with received no answer. He shivered uncontrollably but still looked for the girl.

"Sakura!" He tried again and again and again but there was still no answer. He mentally cursed as the storm got worst. He was about to turn back when a scream not far from where he stood was heard.

"Peeta!" the voice yelled. He immediately ran. He found Sakura's foot stuck between two rocks. He looked at the river and noticed that the water was rising quickly. He ran towards her and tried to help her up.

"We need to get you out of here," Peeta said huffing tiredly. The fever and the rain weren't helping his condition and Sakura knew this. Her tears falling down her porcelain face, she said, "Just leave me. If you don't we'll drown together."

"_I don't have any chakra to break the rocks."_ She added in her thought.

"No! I'm not leaving you," Peeta said trying to move the rocks to get her feet out. When nothing seemed to be working, Peeta was letting some of his own tears out.

"Peeta, you have to…" Sakura started but a pair of soft lips stopped her. When they broke apart, blue met with emerald.

"Look, we'll get you out of this…no matter what. I'm not leaving you here. I love you," Peeta muttered touching his forehead against hers.

* * *

><p>Back in the pent house, Ayano Hatake was now jumping up and down, cheering, while her uncle was growling.<p>

"Oh Uncle! Stop it! Sakura-chan's happy! Better than that lousy son of bitch Uchiha!" Ayano said loudly jumping on the couch next to Kakashi.

"Hello! Sakura is going to die if we don't think of something," Haymitch pointed out looking at the big screen.

"I've got it! Here send these to her," Ayano said pulling out a small box from her shuriken pouch.

"What are those?" Haymitch asked looking at the round colorful items.

"Stop asking questions and just send it to her!" Ayano ordered. Haymitch nodded.

* * *

><p>It's been twenty minutes and the water was now up to their chest and still rising.<p>

"Sakura, can I ask you a question?" Peeta asked as the pinkette laid her head on his chest.

"Mhmm,"

Before Peeta could open his mouth a beeping sound was heard. The craft fell next to Peeta, who yanked it open. He gave the canister to Sakura, who read the message

_It's working on my side. Plan Haruno is now in action- K_

_You're lucky I always carry those around! - A_

Sakura smiled and looked at the chakra pills. She took one and felt her chakra rapidly returning back to normal. She gathered a good amount of newly restored chakra and smirked.

"CHA!" she yelled punching the rocks setting her freed. Peeta gaped still very tired but nonetheless gaped at the crater she made. When she turned to him, she healed his high fever.

"We need to go," Sakura said helping him up as she walked on water.

"You're…wow," Peeta breathed out. Sakura giggled kissing his lips as they reached the riverside.

"You need to teach me how to do that."

"Maybe later, we need to go." Sakura said running towards the center of the arena with one thought running through her mind.

"_We are busting ourselves out of here,"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! Here is chapter 13 haha and i am so sorry its short but please review!<strong>

**Please review and NO flames Let's try getting 200 hundred reviews before chapter 15! Thank you!**

**Special thanks to **

**Black snake eyes**

**Scarlet**

**Madin456**

**Fantasy.**

**Theary94**

**Sakriko-chan723**

**Fallenangelgirl96**

**Winged-angel21**

**Animefangirl95**

**Maliyahboo123**

**Akatsukilonelyblossem101**

**Chihori-chan**

**Kakiro19**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

**Hey guys so sorry! I'm having a rough week. With some boy problems, basically the guy I have a huge crush on, decides to bring his fucking ex-gf to prom! When he told me over the summer that she's a bitch to him. I mean who the fuck brings someone that treated them badly! Grrrr I should have asked him myself.**

* * *

><p>"Bitch, where do you think you and lover boy are going? Clove said coming out of her hiding place as she sees Peeta and Sakura coming to the center of the arena.<p>

"You know I don't have time for you. _This window of opportunity only lasts for ten minutes."_ Sakura growled keeping the last part in her head.

"Well I have all the time in the world. From the very beginning I've hated you so much! I want you dead!" Clove shrieked. Sakura sighed and push Peeta back.

"I guess it can't be helped. If I have to kill you then I will kill you," Sakura said grimly, readying her kunai.

* * *

><p>Back at the pent house, Kakashi, Ayano, Haymitch, Effie and Cinna were all running around the place, packing up all of their belongings. Kakashi and Ayano pulled out many scrolls and laid them on the floor.<p>

"Alright, this jutsu will only work once and our window of opportunity is only ten minutes. I need you to get them out of there by then and into the pent house then when that is a success we go with phase two of the plan. Got it?" Kakashi instructed his niece. Ayano nodded, putting on her anbu mask and waiting for the jutsu to work.

* * *

><p>Sakura focused chakra on her fists and punched the ground making Clove loose her balance and Peeta to fall on his butt on the ground. The brunette threw multiple knives at her direction, while Sakura blocked it all with her kunai knives. Sakura saw and opening in Clove's fighting form, so she charged at her with fist held up high and punched her on the gut. A sickening crunch echoed throughout the arena. Clove fell on the ground dead.<p>

"I'm sorry," Sakura said to her before grabbing Peeta's arm then leading him toward the center where the supplies were piled up in the middle. A small light appeared in the middle of the plain and found Ayano grinning at them, "Sakura-chan! Over here!"

Sakura scanned the place as the two ran towards the black haired anbu with a Raven mask.

"_Where is he?"_ She thought halting in front of Ayano.

"Sakura we need to go, uncle can't hold this portal for a long time." Ayano explained grabbing Sakura's shirt.

"We can't leave yet," Sakura muttered to the anbu.

"You mean there's another one? It's that blond tribute right?"

Sakura nodded and sighed.

"Look why don't you two go. I'll look for him. Hurry before the Capitol figures out what we're doing." Ayano said. Sakura nodded giving her best friend a hug before pushing Peeta into the portal.

* * *

><p>Ayano's eyes narrowed, studying the landscape around her. She bit her finger and summoned a small bird.<p>

"Can you please fly around and find a blond male tribute?" she whispered to it. The bird nodded and took off. Ayano destroyed the cameras that could potentially see her as the bird came back immediately after she had released it.

"Master, I found him just three miles north from here," the bird told her. Ayano nodded, pumping chakra to her feet and bursting out into a fast sprint. In a matter of minutes, she found Cato lying on the ground covered with blood and a dead Thresh right next to him.

"Wh-o are you?" He asked the anbu.

"I'll explain later, I'm assuming Sakura already informed you about everything else?" She asked healing his bloody arm.

"Yeah but I didn't make it in time, she probably already left." Cato responded groaning as he sat up. Ayano helped him up supporting his weak body.

"I told her to go, but I'm here to look for you," Ayano whispered moving her mask to the side so he could see her face. Cato stayed silent on their way toward the center. The sound of battle ships was heard from behind them.

"Shit we need to get moving. Before the Capitol finds us," she muttered looking back to stare at the air ship.

"You need to leave me. If you don't then we both won't make it," Cato said biting his lip to keep himself from groaning.

"No, I'm not leaving you. I promised Sakura." The girl said, summoning a big black and white hawk.

"Mako, can you please distract the battle ships? We need to get to the center. Distract them for ten minutes then I'll cancel the jutsu," Ayano instructed. The bird bowed down and whispered, "Yes Lady Ayano."

Cato's eyes widened in shock as it talked and made its way toward the big ship, Ayano turns to him and smiles, "Alright we have about an extra ten minutes before Mako will disappear and the portal won't stay there for a long time."

Cato again stayed silent as the continued to trudge forward.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Peeta landed inside the pent house in front of Haymitch and Effie.<p>

"Where are they? The Capitol is going to come soon!" Sakura pointed out worriedly. Kakashi leaned back and said, "They have five minutes, so calm down."

Sakura sighed, "Alright, so can we go after they come?"

"Yes, I will seal this portal and create another one that will send us back to Konoha," Kakashi replied. No later than three minutes, Ayano came in with Cato and Kakashi quickly sealed the portal.

"Alright is everyone here?" Kakashi asked again counting the individuals in the room. When he found that everyone was there, he performed another jutsu. By this time, the sound of thumping alerted them.

"Shit the Capitol," Sakura muttered. Ayano signaled Peeta to hold Cato.

"Earth style: Mud wall!" She yelled. Dirt walls started to rise around the group of individuals. Sakura smirked at her best friend as Kakashi finished his seals. Soon a white light engulfed them and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him as he deactivated his Sharingan.<p>

"What do you want dobe?"

"Sakura-chan, she's back…" Naruto whispered.

"That's great dobe but I'm in a middle of training." Sasuke said coldy.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the late update! please review and NO flames! and mistakes I did this all at school<strong>

**Special thanks to:**

Maliyahboo123

Scarlet

Black snake eyes

Theary94

SylbieRose

Animefangirl95

Chihori-chan

madin456

SanDavis687

xoulblade

Chick182

AkatsukisLonelyBlossem101

fantasy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

* * *

><p>Cato woke up in a mysterious room. He tried to sit up, but a hand stopped him from doing so.<p>

"You need to rest, you blacked out when we entered the portal," a soft, feminine voice spoke to him. He squinted, trying to get a good look at the person in front of him. He found a girl about the age of sixteen with black hair and hazel eyes, smiling at him.

"Who are you?" He voiced out.

"Ayano Hatake, I was the one that found you," she whispered giving him a cup of water.

"Thank you," he told her, taking the glass from her hands.

"No problem, I'm sure you're dying to stretch. So why don't we go to the training are. Everyone is going to be there." Ayano suggested, blushing slightly from his intense stare.

"Sure"

Ayano smiled helping him out, keeping him stable as they made their way out of the hospital. Ayano noticed that some of the nurses were giving him flirtatious looks and trying to get his attention. The black haired shinobi shot them all glares to temporarily stop their advancements.

"Why are they giving me those looks?" Cato asked noticing the predatory glances that the nurses had. Absentmindedly, Ayano quickly replied, "Because they think you're hot."

"Do you think I'm hot?" he whispered, noticing that Ayano was too focused on glaring rather than what she was actually saying.

"Yes…WAIT! YOU POMPOUS JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Ayano yelled realizing her mistake. Cato shot her a smug look and chuckled, "I didn't do anything. I just asked you a simple question. But it's good to know that you think I'm hot."

His comment made Ayano blush harder and it easily earned him a smack on the arm.

Another five minutes passed and the two arrived at the clearing where Konoha 12, including Peeta, was gathered. Sasuke seemed to be arguing with Peeta and Sakura, while the other ninjas were watching.

"Damn, I think it might have been a bad idea to bring you here," Ayano muttered.

"Why?" Cato asked confused. The two witnessed Sasuke punch Peeta, who maneuvered himself in front of Sakura, defending her.

"That's why," she whispered watching Sakura flare up with anger.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, you're not thinking straight. Let's go home," Sasuke said sternly, grabbing her forearm.<p>

"He-y! She already said no!" Peeta said coughing up some blood after Sasuke had punched him.

"You should shut up, if you know what's good for you." Sasuke snarled as his sharingan activated. Peeta got up with determination blazing in his eyes as he pulled Sakura in his embrace.

"Sa-suke, I told you. We're over," Sakura stuttered, enjoying Peeta's arms around her. The lone Uchiha growled lowly, "You're in love with me! Not this pathetic loser." Sakura lifted her hand to slap the boy across the face but another girl's hand stopped her.

"Forehead if you know what's good for you. You won't hit him," Ino threatened. Sakura laughed then gave the Uchiha a grim smile, "So Uchiha you can't fight your own battles? That's pathetic. I've always known that you've been cheating on me…you think I didn't know? But I knew. Now enjoy the rest of your fucking lives together…and Ino…Burn in Hell." The platinum blond growled readying herself to throw a punch at the girl.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ayano said appearing dangerously close to her. Sasuke growled and attacked Sakura. Ayano blocked his attack, trying to hold him back.

"Teme what are you doing?" Naruto yelled, running towards them, but Sakura's hand stopped him.

"Naruto-kun, could you please take Peeta to the side next to Cato? Keep them safe please; leave Sasuke and the pig to me and Ayano." Sakura said lowly. Naruto understood his best friend's request and led Peeta out of harm's way. When they were in a safe distance, Sakura turned to Sasuke and Ino menacingly.

"Now let's have some fun," Ayano smiled as Sakura gave her and approving nod as she puts on her combat gloves.

"Forehead even if you're an anbu, you're still weak," Ino said smirking, flicking her hair to the side. Sakura stayed silent making Ino's smirk go wider. She was about to talk again, but Ayano's fists connected with her gut, making her fly back.

"Bitch," Ayano muttered. Ino got up and charged at the black haired girl, who dodged her flimsy attacks.

"Pfft and you call yourself a chuunin? I know genins stronger than you!" Ayano laughed jumping backwards and knocking her out with one kick to the skull. Then her hazel eyes turned to watch Sakura's match with Sasuke.

* * *

><p>The girl jumped in the air and punched the ground, creating craters. Sasuke jumped into the air trying to avoid the massive earthquake but as he was in the air, he was sent back by Sakura's fist as she reappeared in front of him. He landed on the tree with a sickening crunch.<p>

"_When did she get so strong?" _

Sakura let out a satisfied smirk, "You really think I sat in my room and wait for you to come back? No! Of course not! I trained my ass off everyday working my way to become an anbu. My life doesn't revolve around you!" She ran towards him again with fist raised.

At her comment, Sasuke stood frozen as he watched Sakura come closer and closer to him. He sighed and lowered his guard letting her fist connect with his face.

"I'm sorry," he muttered sadly before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Ayano then turned to Sakura and gave her a curious glance. Sakura was now also frozen by Sasuke's words.<p>

"Sakura are you okay?" Ayano asked worriedly.

"Ye-ah," she stuttered walking toward the knocked out Uchiha. She crouched down to his face and healed his injuries. Tears were now falling down her face and into Sasuke's.

"You stupid jerk," she whispered to him. Naruto patted her shoulder and said, "Sasuke-teme will be fine. But when he's out of the hospital I will pound him to the next century. I didn't know he cheated on you!"

Sakura let out a laugh as she finished healing the poor boy. He had three broken ribs and a dislocated jaw.

"Thanks Naruto but I can handle him. It'll take a while for me to forgive him but I'll manage," Sakura said smiling.

"Are you okay?" Peeta whispered hugging her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sakura giggled, planting a kiss on his lips. Naruto carried Sasuke to the hospital and much to his irritation, Neji was stuck with the job of carrying the knocked out pig to the hospital. The rest of Konoha 12 congratulated Sakura.

* * *

><p>Ayano gave the couple a smile as she made her way back to Cato, who was leaning by the tree trunk.<p>

"Hey," she whispered to him.

"Hey to you too. Nice fighting," Cato replied softly with a smile.

"Thank you, but I didn't do anything special," she shrugged her shoulders. Cato just gave her a smile as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder to support himself. From far away, Cato looked like he was hugging her.

Unknown to them, Sakura and Peeta were smiling as they witnessed the small interaction between the two.

"So what are we supposed to do? We Cato and I can't just stay here. We have family back at Panem," Peeta said after a while.

"We move on to Phase three of our plan," Sakura muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well theres chapter 15 thank you for all the reviews! <strong>

**Please review and NO flames**

**I am deeply sorry for not putting the people's names that reviewed last chapter, I was typing this during my class time and I didn't want to get in trouble so you know who you guys are and I want to let you know I really appreciate the time you give to review! I love you guys! And sorry again! Sorry for the mistakes i'm in a rush! ughhh**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

* * *

><p>Konoha 12 except Ino and Sasuke along with the senseis, Ayano, Haymitch, Cato Peeta, Shizune and Tsunade were all gathered in the Hokage mansion.<p>

"So does anyone want to tell us about Phase 3?"Haymitch started drinking from his whiskey bottle.

"Phase 3 will take about a month to progress through. Shino and Kiba will be in charge of knowing the environment. The Hyuugas will be in charge of defense and info gathering. Lee and Gai will focus only on taijutsu. Choji, Yamato, and Naruto will be working with ninjutsu, Shikamaru and Kakashi will strategize. Tenten and Asuma will be teaching weaponry. Kurenai you will be teaching genjutsu. Shizune you will be in charge of poison making and medical ninjutsu. Sakura and Ayano you will be accompanying Haymitch, Peeta and Cato through these practices." Tsunade explained reading the scroll.

"But it still doesn't explain what phase three is!" Effie yelled getting frustrated.

"Phase three will be revolving around five of you. Haymitch, Peeta and Cato will be learning the basics of being a ninja and how to survive. Effie and Cinna will be more focused on defensive and medical ninjutsu." Tsunade replied rubbing her head in annoyance.

"You will start today and continue until we think that you are fit for combat," Kakashi added with authority in his voice. No one argued or said anything, most of them just nodded. Soon Tenten and Asuma got up and motioned Sakura, Ayano, Cato, Peeta and Haymitch to follow them.

"Alright Effie and Cinna, please come with me," Shizune said also standing up to leave the room.

"Phase three is now in action! Dismissed!" Tsunade said afterwards. The rest nodded and flashed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>This is chapter 16 I am really sorry guys I know its super short but heres the thing. I want you guys to tell me a word count that u guys want for the next chapter and I will try to achieve that goal. But please be realistic my right arm is not doing well I think it might be carpal tunnel syndrome. Anyways Please review and NO flames.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot!**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

* * *

><p>"Alright my name is Tenten and the man next to me is Asuma-sensei. Your first training session will be weapons. There are many different kind of weapons but the most common weapons that ninjas use are the senbon, kunai and shuriken. Today we'll be teaching you three the way to throw these weapons. The first weapon that we're going to learn is the kunai. It's the most basic type of weapon that we ninjas use. Its light and it can do the job." Tenten said smiling at them as she summoned the weapons.<p>

The three blond tributes **(I know insane right? I didn't notice they were all blond!) **took one of the kunais.

"Hey kid why don't you go first?" Haymitch said actually sober for the first time. Peeta gulped nervously and stepped forward.

"Okay Peeta that target is about fifteen feet away from you. To throw, you must flick it using your wrist. Just like this," Tenten said, taking a kunai and carelessly flicking it to the dummy. It hits the poor target straight into its throat. Peeta gulped and threw it as hard as he could, but the kunai didn't make it to the dummy.

"Your throw is too weak," Asuma criticized laughing slightly. Peeta turned red and grabbed another one. Haymitch chuckled and threw his own kunai but his aim was off. The kunai he threw hits the tree standing on the right side of the dummy.

"Just more to the left and you'll hit the target," Tenten encouraged Haymitch.

"Amateurs," Cato smirked.

"What did you say punk?" Haymitch growled.

"Old man, I said you are an amateur," he repeated.

"Uhh…instead of fighting why don't you go Cato." Tenten suggested. The blond threw the kunai and it embedded itself between the eyes of the dummy.

"Stupid career," both Peeta and Haymitch muttered rolling their eyes at the smirking tribute.

"Wow! I didn't know you already know how to throw knives!" Tenten exclaimed looking at Cato with admiration.

"I'm a career. I've been trained since I was little to survive in combat and many others." Cato explained still smirking.

"Sugoi! I think he's ready for learning the other weapons Asuma-sensei." Tenten exclaimed. The bearded man smiled.

"Cato have you learned what chakra affinity you are?" Asuma asked. The boy shook his head.

"I see, Ayano could you come here and help him please."

Ayano nodded and flashed next to Cato, holding some kind of paper in her hands.

"This is chakra paper. If you put chakra in this paper and whatever it does tells us what kind of chakra affinity you are. Then we'll move on from there." Asuma explained handing Cato the paper.

"Wait what I don't understand is chakra?" he asked confused. Asuma and Ayano sweatdropped at his statement.

"You're kidding right?" Ayano whined when Cato didn't answer, she said, "chakra is a form of energy al living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Contained in the chakra coils that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing to some degree and this power circulate around your body."

"Now there are different types of chakra. There's a water, fire, wind, lightning, and earth there are also different advance elements such as wood and ice it is created by combining two of the five main elements. Knowing your chakra affinity will help you with weapons also. I have wind as my affinity when I put chakra in my blade it can create more damage," Asuma stated pouring chakra in his blade and throwing it at the rock in front of them. The rock shattered and the blade also went through two trees behind it before it stopped.

"Holy Shit!" Peeta and Haymitch yelled watching the demonstration, before anything else could be said, They both received a thump on their heads from Tenten.

"Focus! If you want to learn what he's learning then practice you aims!" Tenten yelled with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, ma'am." The two muttered turning back to their training.

Asuma handed the paper to Cato.

"Now just focus and pour your chakra into the paper." He told him. The blond nodded and did as he was told. The paper crumpled in his hands.

"Lightning, wow." Ayano muttered.

"I see but I don't think I would be able to help you. You see, I never encountered a lightning chakra in my students before, so I have to send you to Kakashi.," Asuma explained to him.

"Okay," Cato answered quietly.

"Ugh you mean my uncle has to train him? Come on Asuma-sensei! Can't you help him?" Ayano whined folding her arms across her chest.

"Sorry I can't." Asuma laughed. Ayano grumbled some mean words before grabbing the blond's hand and leading him to where her uncle would be.

* * *

><p>From her seat, Sakura laughed at the scene watching her best friend drag the tribute away from the area. When they were out of sight, she turned her attention back to her boyfriend. Peeta was still having trouble with throwing the weapons in front of him. Tenten tried desperately, teaching him many different ways to hold and throw the knife. But the bun haired girl was having difficulty.<p>

She heard her friend sigh before plopping down on the ground.

"Sorry, Tenten I'm not much of a weapon master," Peeta said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Giggling softly, Sakura got up from her position and walked toward the two. She wrapped her hands around Peeta's hand, where the kunai was being held loosely.

"You need to relax, keep your feet apart and flick your wrist," Sakura instructed as she fixed his feet and guided his hand and flicked. The kunai embedded itself on the dummy just where the heart would be sitting.

"Now try it by yourself," Sakura said. Peeta nodded, flicking the kunai in hopes to hit the dummy. The weapon embedded itself just on the dummy's right shoulder, erupting a cheer from the bun haired girl.

"Yay! Sakura-chan thank you!" Tenten beamed. Sakura smiled and sat back down on her spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and NO flames!<strong>

**I do apologize for the super short chapter and also updating late. My grandpa has cancer and has a few months to live. I've been trying to spend time with him as often as I can. I'm sorry for neglecting this story. Anyways please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Same thing as before. I'm sorry for the late update. My grandpa just died. But im back now.**

* * *

><p>Three months easily passed and Sakura along with some citizen from Panem trained and planned the invasion to the Capitol. Sasuke and Ino were finally forgiven by the pinkette and the three had finally put their differences aside. Cato had mastered his lightning affinity and was now sparring with his new girlfriend, Ayano.<p>

"Come on! You need to do better than that if you want to hit me!" The black haired girl giggled dodging her boyfriend's sword. The man grunted, putting a bit of his charka in his weapon and slicing a piece of her anbu chest plate.

"Got you," he smirked panting slightly from the crazy training session. Ayano shook her head and disappeared from his line of view then appearing just behind with a kunai's tip pressed on his neck.

"Now you would be dead," she muttered lowering her kunai, ending the fight.

"Damn you're just too good for me," he whispered, his faces only mere inches from her face. Ayano blushed at the closeness. He kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Eep!" Ayano squealed feeling the ripped muscles of her boyfriend.

"You're just too cute," Cato chuckled. Before Ayano could stutter out a single word, Naruto's obnoxious voice rang from the side of the field, "Oi! Love birds get a room!"

His comment earned him a roar of laughter from everyone and a redder face from Ayano. The two made their way toward Sakura, who was sitting on Peeta's lap.

"Stupid Naruto," Ayano grumbled as Shikamaru stood in the middle of the field.

"Alright. I believe Effie, Cinna, Haymitch, Peeta and Cato are all capable of surviving our mission. So tomorrow everyone is to report to the village's gate. I have divided us into groups. Team Gai will be in charge of setting a perimeter at the Capitol when we get there. Team Kurenai will have scouting. Team Asuma will gather any Intel that we might have missed and as for Team Kakashi/ Yamato will be taking out any unnecessary guards that will be in our way. Then after setting up a headquarters we will proceed with targeting President Snow." Shikamaru said lazily. The entire group nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone including, Shizune and Tsunade, have gathered in outskirts of the village. Sakura and Kakashi stood in the middle as they started to perform seals that would transport a large amount of people to Panem. Soon a big light engulfed them.<p>

"Where are we?" Ino asked looking at Sakura, who was now in Peeta's arms.

"We are right outside of the Capitol borders. We can make camp here and then we can set up a perimeter," Sakura said holding Peeta's hand in hers. Cato looked at his surroundings and frowned. The city was heavily guarded and many battle ships are leaving, probably in search for them.

"Oh my god," Haymitch whispered, looking at the chaotic city. Effie held onto him for support and she also studied everything around them. President Snow's face came from the giant screens that were hovering with the battleships.

"Remember, anyone who is harboring these vigilantes will be killed. So turn them in and no one will suffer the consequences!"

Peeta, Sakura, Cinna, Haymitch and Eiffe's face were plastered on the screen of every blimp.

"This isn't good, what if they have my mother," Peeta breathed out, gripping his kunai in anger.

"Wait Kakashi, why aren't you in the blimps?" Gai asked staring at his eternal rival.

"They never knew I arrived," Kakashi explained bluntly.

"Alright, we should do this. Phase three is now in action. You guys know what to do." Tsunade said as she pulled out a kunai from her jonin vest.

"Affirmative!" everyone chorused disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving her and the Panem citizens to wait for them.

"Hokage-sama was it wise for you to just leave your village?" Effie asked politely.

"It's fine, the Kazekage agreed to run the village for me, while his brother help him run his own village," Tsunade answered, her eyes narrowing at the battleships above them. She noticed a gunner coming to the side and staring at them.

"Shit," she cursed, summoning some of her chakra and slamming her fist on the ground to create some kind of barrier to stop the bullets from reaching them. She pressed the earpiece and called out, "We need to regroup! We've been breached! I will meet you all ten miles south of this location."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Everyone answered.

The blond Hokage then turned toward the four and said, "We need to go, they know we're here. I don't know why but we need to go now. No time for questions." The five nodded, pushing chakra to their feet and running to follow the Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 18! Please review and NO flames.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in like two months...I've been working all summer for college. well i'm sad to say this story is about to end pretty soon this might be the second to the last I'm not entirely sure. I've decided that since this is a Sasuke and Sakura story this will end that way. unless i change my mind again hahah**

**Same disclaimer**

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<em>

_The blond Hokage then turned toward the four and said, "We need to go, they know we're here. I don't know why but we need to go now. No time for questions." The five nodded, pushing chakra to their feet and running to follow the Hokage._

* * *

><p>Another crashing tree made the group look back. Cato looked dodged the falling branches and summoning some of his lightning chakra to destroy the tree that was ready to fall on Eiffe.<p>

"Where is Peeta?" Haymitch said looking around for his tribute. Everyone looked around and found that he was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sure he's fine but we need to find who is the asshole responsible for leaking the information about our mission." Cato growled punching tree with all his might, breaking it slightly. Tsunade's eyes narrowed then pushed the mic around her neck.

"Sakura and Uchiha, I want you to find Snow." She ordered stiffly

"Kill the target or keep him alive?" Sasuke's cold tone could be heard from the other side.

"Kill him...and if you run into our traitor, kill him or her too. That's an order." she replied in a tone that matched Sasuke's.

"Hai," the two chorused.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and then turned to go to the Capital.<p>

"Do we want to infiltrate without trouble or just smash our way through this fleet?" Sasuke asked his companion. Sakura gave him a sweet smile that held anger and thirst for revenge.

"I say we destroy these damn fleets and make it known to them that they can't mess with Konoha ninjas." Sakura growled lowly dodging another bullet. Sasuke smirked and activated his eternal mangekyou sharingan, summoning his susano in the process. Soon purple chakra surrounded him as it took form of a warrior. Sakura bit her finger and summoned her six wolves for combat.

"Sasuke, could you give my wolves a lift?" Sakura asked nicely with a determined look on her face. The Uchiha nodded and allowed the wolves to climb on top of his arrow and shot them up to the nearest blimp. The animals destroyed everything in their path, while Sasuke was destroying blimps and armored ships one by one. Sakura threw knives at the ground reinforcements killing them all one by one with a kunai threw their necks.

* * *

><p>The two soon reached the Capitol's walls and infiltrated them with ease. They reached the main room and found Peeta tied up on the floor with a cloth around his mouth. Sakura's eyes widened and rushed to her boyfriend. She didn't notice the flash of hurt across Sasuke's face when she knelt down to caress Peeta's bloodied face.<p>

"Who did this to you?" Sakura asked healing the cuts and bruises on his face. Peeta coughed up some blood and answered weakly, "S-now."

"Come out, I can sense your puny chakra," Sasuke gritted between his teeth, his anger rising. Peeta stood behind the two as they blocked him from Snow's path.

"Hello Ms. Haruno," the man grinned. Sakura glared at him.

"Well, you were a pest. Now you're going to die along with your friend here," he chuckled, continuing.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Sasuke sneered pulling out his katana, readying himself for an attack.

"My boy I don't need an army," Snow laughed more.

"I'm sorry," Peeta whispered. Sakura whipped around to stop Peeta but the poisoned kunai had already embedded itself on Sasuke's back piercing through his ribs and lungs, stopping just near his heart instead because he had moved her out of the way just in time. Sasuke gasped in pain as he started to fall down. Sakura caught him and laid him on the floor. He gripped his chest, trying some way to breath. The pink haired medic felt tears fall down her angelic face as she turned to look at her 'lover', who had a stoned look on his face.

"Why! why did you do it!" Sakura yelled getting up.

"I'm sorry, he promised to keep my family safe." Peeta said as he proceeded to attack her. Sakura dodged his attacks trying to think of a plan.

"My dear little cherry blossom if you don't hurry your teammate is going to die." Snow chuckled.

**"Sakura you need to choose! Peeta or Sasuke!" Her inner screeched in her mind.**

_"I don't know! Sasuke he left the village, cheated on me but hes still my teammate. Peeta, i loved him._" Sakura replied feeling more tears falling down her porcelain face.  
>Before her inner could reply to Sakura, Sasuke's voice brought her to reality, "Sakura, I love you and I'm sorry for everything. goodbye." Even though it was a whispered confession, Sakura heard it.<p>

"Thank you Sasuke." she whispered back, turning to Snow. Her wolves crashed through the window and held Peeta down, while she made her way towards the ruler with a kunai in her hand.

"You think you've won? think again." Sakura hissed looking at the scared man. She didn't let him to finish as she sliced his throat. When she finished, she turned to look at Peeta with a sad look but it changed to hatred. With a small nod, her wolves killed him. She watched his body fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>The door busted open and Konoha 12 with the rest of the Panem ninjas looking at Sakura, who was kneeling down on Sasuke's body and pushing chakra on her fingers.<p>

"Sasuke! please stay with me!" she yelled crying. Tsunade and Shizune pushed passed Sakura and asked Kakashi to carry her out of the room.

"The rest of you, free the prisoners. Kakashi, I need you to keep her from entering the room. Ayano and Cato dispose of Peeta's body. Naruto I want you to help Kakashi." their Hokage ordered.

"Hai," everyone chorused. Kakashi engulf Sakura's crying form in a tight hug.

"Kakashi, what if he dies? I'm so stupid. because of me Naruto might lose his best friend and teammate." she sobbed.

"Shhh, you're not stupid, it's not your fault." Kakashi whispered kissing her temple. Naruto nodded, "Yeah Sakura-chan don't worry about it. Teme is a strong shinobi, it'll take more than poison, a stab to his lung and deep gashes to kill him."

"Naruto?

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei?"

"Shut up, you're not helping,"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 19, the next one will be the epilogue. i hope sasuke doesn't die!<strong>

**I'm sorry again for the late update.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games just the plot! So this is the last chapter ever of this story I hope you enjoyed this, I had a lot of fun writing it. Please read and don't forget to review. **

Normal

_Thinking_

**Inner talking**

* * *

><p>Hours turned to days before Tsunade finally came out of the room and looked at Sakura with a grim face. The pink haired girl sobbed harder into Kakashi's chest while Naruto looked at the ground trying to hold back the tears.<p>

"You two look like hell. Did someone die?" a hoarse voice said. The two looked up and found Sasuke dressed in a jonin outfit that consisted of blue sweat pants, blue sandals and the famous green vest that was propped open to show the bandages around his chest. His hair was disheveled and his forehead protector was dangling around his neck. His

"Teme!" the blond ninja yelled running to hug his best friend, but Sasuke's soft smile stopped him. Naruto immediately took out a kunai and stood back.

"Who the hell are you? Teme does not smile! What did you do to him?" Naruto yelled his anger rising as he turned on the fox's chakra and his outfit turned yellow.

"Dobe don't be stupid." Sasuke grumbled walking towards them and passing the blond ninja who was still processing the information about his best friend in his head. The last Uchiha stopped in front of the pink haired medic, who was finally released by Kakashi.

"Sa-suke?" Sakura whispered walking towards him slowly. Sasuke watched her fragile form walk towards him and does the unthinkable. He pulled her into him, ignoring the pain in his chest area and giving her a hug. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, burying his face in her hair. He could faintly smell the cherry scent.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. The medic pulled away slightly to look at the man in front of her. She looked deep in his eyes and kissed him full on the lips. Ino frowned but nonetheless she let them be.

When they broke apart, Sasuke touched her forehead with her own.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry for everything that I've done for you. I don't deserve you. Heck even that damn Peeta treated you better than I ever did in the many years we've known each other. I would understand if you didn't even want to be near me after we get back to the village," He muttered softly looking more hurt than ever.

"Yes, I know you don't deserve me because you treated me like shit, cheated on me with my best friend, you knocked me out when you left for that damn Orochimaru, you attacked me and Naruto when we tried to bring you back and ever since we were a couple you still treated me the same; you never opened up, never told me your deepest worries, your thoughts. Nothing. So yes your damn right you don't deserve me…" Sakura said finally finding the courage to speak. Sasuke's hope crashed down before him as he open his mouth to speak, but Sakura's continuation stopped him, "But even though you did all those hurtful and cruel things…I still couldn't imagine a life without you. Peeta did give me the love and care that I never got from being with you. He gave me the happiness that you never provided when we were together. He told me his fears, his worries and never kept everyone out of his life. I thought I could learn to love him just like I loved you but I couldn't. It hurt me to stand up to you for Peeta, it hurt to see you be with Ino and it hurt when I knocked you out. I'm willing to give it a second chance, but don't hurt me again. I don't think I could handle any more pain and suffering. My body and mind wouldn't be able to take it. So if you're willing to take a broken girl then I will stick with you till the day I die."

Everyone in the room waited his answer.

"Sakura, thank you, I promise to make this time work out. I may not be able to open up so easily or express what I'm feeling but always remember I will try and that I love you," he muttered kissing her again on the lips. He wiped the tears that spilled from her porcelain face then moved to kiss her forehead. Sakura gave him a smile and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>Five years later…<p>

"Then what happened mommy?" a small girl around three years old asked her ebony hair and blue eyes gazing intently.

"Ayano are you telling them that story again?" A pregnant Sakura said as she came in the house with Sasuke in tow. Sakura and Ayano were officially cousins when Kakashi adopted Sakura after the takeover of Panem. A year later, Sasuke had proposed to Sakura and now their first child is on the way. Haymitch, Cinna and Eiffe stayed at Panem to fix the place. Cato's parents had moved to Konoha to stay near their son and their granddaughter.

"Of course cousin dear," Ayano laughed hugging her very pregnant cousin.

"But you know Yumi, your mom and dad has a more interesting story," Sakura started. Yumi's eyes widened.

"Sakura, you should trick your niece," Cato muttered dressed in a jonin outfit just like Sasuke and his forehead protector sitting on his forehead. The pink haired medic rolled her eyes and muttered, "You just don't want to tell her your trip to the Land of Star…"

"You went there!? Tell me the story?" Yumi said jumping up and down excitedly. Cato and Ayano kissed each of her cheek and said, "Maybe but that's a story for another day." Yumi pouted and sat next to her uncle Sasuke, who carried her in his lap.

"Uncle Sasuke will you tell me?" She muttered softly.

"Well…"

"SASUKE!" Cato and Ayano yelled together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of it all…I hope you guys like it! And please review and NO flames!<strong>


	21. News! NEED TO READ

**Hey guys HyunMin here. **

**First I am deeply sorry that this isn't an update (if this is a multichaptered story) and I changed my author's name**

**Second, the reason why is because I am typing from my phone right now because my laptop will not let me publish anything. I can only publish on my phone. **

**Third, I CAN'T respond to reviews or pms using my laptop either. I have to go and use my phone (which is super hard) **

**Fourth, I want to let you guys know that I made a TWITTER ACCOUNT:** _ Hyun_Min93_** as a way to stay in touch with my fellow readers and reviewers. I will tweet about the progress of the chapters, I am writing (you can even bug me about updating haha) You can also send me questions, suggestions, ideas or if you just want to chat I can talk to you there ^_^ I hope I get to see you guys there! **

**Sorry Again! **


End file.
